Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising
by heroes1202
Summary: Inspired by the "Kid Icarus anime" shorts, these are my versions of Kid Icarus shorts in "episodes", featuring the characters from Uprising. Some feature how the KI cast would survive in the modern world instead.
1. Episode 1: The Picky Dinner Guests

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 001: The Picky Dinner Guests_**

In the majestic and beautiful world known as Skyworld, the skies overhead are sunny and clear, hardly any clouds in the sky at all. And deep within Palutena's Temple, we find the goddess of light and her heaven famous angel Pit in the kitchen. Palutena was flipping through the pages of what appeared to be a heavenly yellow pages. Pit kept his eyes on her as she paced back and forth across the floor.

"Uhhh...pardon me Lady Palutena, but...WHAT are you doing?" Pit asked. Palutena scoffed.

"I'm trying to decide what to do for dinner tonight Pit. Did you forget that Viridi is coming to Skyworld for dinner with us tonight?" Palutena asked. Pit gasped.

"Wh-What? That's tonight? Then...what are you doing looking through the yellow pages? We should be preparing for Viridi's arrival!" Pit exclaimed. Palutena groaned.

"I know Pit! I know! But...Viridi's a hard palette to please. Each time she comes to join us for dinner in Skyworld, something ALWAYS goes wrong. Remember the last three times she was here?" Palutena asked. Pit groaned, remembering those times well as he thought back.

_In the first flashback, we find Pit and Palutena sitting down at their table with a few Centurions around the table with Viridi between the two of them. Their food of the evening was grilled chicken, cooked to the best possible. Viridi takes one bite before her eyes bulge and she spits it out._

_"YECH! I HATE grilled food! I thought you KNEW THAT!" Viridi exclaimed, looking angrily at Pit. Pit gulped, asking why she was yelling at him when Palutena was the one who cooked this time. But all he received was a sock in the eye from Viridi. The second time around, Viridi was seen trying to eat pizza with Pit and friends. But one look at the meat toppings had her disgusted._

_"How can you EAT this stuff? I'm not eating something that was made from KILLING a creature of nature! How disgusting ARE you?" Viridi exclaimed, throwing the slice at Pit. Her third visit had her staring at a bowl of soup._

_"Soup? REALLY?" Viridi asked. Pit and Palutena groaned heavily._

Returning to the present, Pit and Palutena both looked at each other and sighed. The goddess figured she should try and find someplace they could order out from, seeing Viridi didn't like home cooking.

"Why does Viridi have to be such a PEST when it comes to food? Man, she's finicky for a god. I mean, what can you give the goddess of nature that doesn't end with someone getting hurt or burned?" Pit asked. Suddenly, Palutena gasped, having an idea hit her.

"That's it! Pit? You gave me a WONDERFUL idea! It just might work!" Palutena shouted. Her exclamation surprised Pit slightly before he asked what it was.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Let's prepare an all "vegan style" dinner! After all, she IS the goddess of nature!" Palutena chuckled with a smirk. But upon hearing the idea, Pit stuck his tongue out.

"Oh! Eww! Lady Palutena, you know how much I HATE eating that many vegetables! Can't we add a TINY bit of meat to the menu? For MY sake?" Pit asked. But Palutena was already set on the idea, calling for the centurions to begin collecting the finest vegetables from all over Skyworld. Pit sighed and looked away, very afraid of dinner tonight.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Later that evening, as the centurions worked hard under the supervision and partial orders from their captain, Pit and Palutena were out by the entrance to Palutena's temple, awaiting the arrival for Viridi.

"So...how long has it been?" Pit asked. Palutena took a quick glance up at the sun above.

"I'd say its been an hour at least since Viridi said she'd be coming." Palutena said. Pit groaned, asking what could be keeping her. As he waited alongside her, he began tapping his foot impatiently. But just then, there was a fresh fragrance blowing nearby across the wind. The two quickly picked up on it.

"Well, speak of the devil, here she is now." Palutena said. Pit turned to see a swirling collection of autumn leaves blowing around, descending downward with Viridi and Dark Pit aboard. The young goddess smiled as she waved to the both of them.

"Hello there you two. Sorry I'm late. I couldn't decide WHAT to wear." Viridi said, sounding like teasing in her voice. Pit looked behind her and saw Dark Pit standing with arms crossed.

"Huh? Pittoo?" Pit asked. Palutena thanked Viridi for joining them this evening and welcomed her inside. But as Dark Pit passed by Pit, he grabbed hold of Pit's nose and twisted his hand. Pit yelped in pain.

"What did we discuss? NEVER call me that again." Dark Pit muttered. The angel groaned before following them inside. The four gathered together in the dining room, adorned with sparkling white floor tiles and large white columns, projecting a beautiful view of the rest of Skyworld. Pit and Palutena took their seats, across the table from Viridi and Dark Pit. The two angels sat directly across from each other, giving each other quiet but angry glares.

"So...who invited YOU?" Pit asked. Dark Pit huffed.

"Viridi made me come. If this dinner's a disaster, I have orders to take someone's head." Dark Pit sneered. Though Pit didn't show signs of fear, sweat raced down the back of his head.

"Geez. I sure hope he doesn't mean MINE." Pit thought. The four watched as plates magically poofed in front of the four of them. Palutena smiled, seeing a group of centurions flying in with trays floating close to them. Each was covered by a shiny plate cover.

"For dinner tonight, we felt we try something a little more...natural. Hope you enjoy it Viridi." Palutena said. One of the dishes was set down before them and the lid was removed to show a lush green salad in a beautiful porcelain dish.

"Hmm! This salad looks delicious." Viridi said. The next trays set down were revealed to be other vegetable and fruit themed creations. All of them pleased Viridi's eyes, especially a vegetable made "mini statue" of the goddess herself. One eye at the food, however, left Pit and Dark Pit disappointed.

"Ugh. We have to eat THIS? Hurl." Dark Pit thought. He looked across the table at Pit, seeing the same expression on his face.

"Well Viridi, shall we?" Palutena asked. Viridi smiled and picked up a salad thong. The girls started to pick their dish as the angels sat motionless.

"C-Come on Pit. This is for Lady Palutena's relation with Viridi. We don't want them fighting again. S-So...just stomach it!" Pit thought. He looked at the salad and figured he would start there. Soon, Dark Pit was beginning to move himself, picking from the salad as well. With vegetables close to them, the angels took a deep breath.

"H-Here goes..." they thought. They both took a bite at the same time, freezing up soon after. But the girls were enjoying themselves as Palutena enjoyed the smile on Viridi's face.

"Okay. O-One bite down..." Pit thought. As dinner went on, Viridi semed to be in very high spirits, sharing friendly gossip between the two of them. But as the girls continued to have fun, the angel twins seemed to be having trouble stomaching the food. It was about halfway through when Pit finally stopped trying and started to spit food from his mouth.

"EWW! Blech! How can something leafy and green taste so BLAND?" Pit shouted. The girls stopped and glanced at them.

"Excuse me? What was that Pit? I happen to like this meal." Viridi said. Dark Pit started spitting himself, wiping his mouth.

"HOW can you enjoy this stuff? It has, like, NO FLAVOR!" Dark Pit shouted. Palutena watched the boys turning away.

"Sorry Lady Palutena. I tried stomaching this stuff, but if I'd eat anymore, I would probably start being irritable. And I DON'T want to ruin your dinner. P-Please excuse me." Pit said, walking off. Dark Pit soon joined after. But before they were out of the room, Palutena lightly smiled and lightly waved her hand. Their wings suddenly glowed and began pulling them back.

"Wh-Wha...? HEY!" Pit exclaimed.

"This isn't fair! Let me go right NOW"! Dark Pit shouted, trying to fight against it. They were pulled back to their seats before their wings stopped.

"Now now you two. Viridi and I know very well that you're not fan of the leafies like us. So, with her permission, I had the centurions cook up something special for you." Palutena said. She snapped her fingers and another plate suddenly poofed inbetween them. To their pleasure, it was a personalized pizza with small meat toppings decorated to their faces.

"Wow! Thanks Lady Palutena!" Pit laughed.

"Yeah. You saved me from starvation after all." Dark Pit said. The two began eating again, glanced upon by the two goddesses before they looked to each other and smirked.

"I must say this must be the best dinner I've ever been to." Viridi said. She then glanced at the two, however, seeing them arguing over a big slice they both found.

"Now if only THEY can learn table manners." Viridi sighed. Palutena lightly chuckled.

**_~ END OF EPISODE 1 ~_**


	2. Episode 2: A God's Spa Day : Part 1

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 002: A God's Spa Day - Part I_**

The sun is shining over Skyworld as we find Palutena aiding her centurions and Pit in cleaning her temple. She hums a charming tune as she is seen dusting around her chambers. Pit is seen outside cleaning, sweeping the stone walkway leading to the temple, before his ears catch a faint sound, hearing Palutena groaning in pain.

"H-Huh? Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted. He dropped his broom and started rushing back towards Palutena's chambers. When he enters, he finds the goddess frozen in an awkward position. She groaned and rubbed her back.

"Ugh! My aching back!" Palutena groaned. Pit rushed over and took Palutena's hand, asking if she was all right. The goddess looked down at Pit and sighed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh. I'm okay Pit. Its just...ugh...I was just dusting until my back started cramping up. I'm getting OLD Pit. I'm not a young goddess anymore." Palutena said. Pit lightly chuckled, gently rubbing the goddess' back.

"Its okay Lady Palutena. I sometimes get cramps myself. But, if you don't mind me asking, when's the last time you ever took a day off for yourself?" Pit asked "You know? Had a vacation day from being goddess of light?" Palutena paused for a moment and thought back. She then turned to Pit, saying she never really had a day off from being the goddess since it is a critical responsibility. Pit did not seem too pleased about hearing those words.

"Wow. Not even ONE vacation day? Talk about a twenty four seven job." Pit said. Turning away from Palutena for a moment, Pit began to think, tapping his chin gently with his finger. Palutena sighed and slipped herself into a nearby chair in the corner of her room.

"I'll be fine Pit. Don't worry. I just need a rest for a moment. That's all." Palutena said. But Pit suddenly got an idea, rushing over to the goddess and taking her hand.

"Lady Palutena? As the captain of your guard, for the sake of your health, I order that you take a day from your daily duties and unwind. Why not take a trip to the surface and visit one of these "spas" I keep hearing so much about? I hear the treatments really help everyone who go there, probably even a goddess." Pit said. Palutena glanced at Pit, curious about his suggestion.

"Hmm. A day at a spa in the human world? That's not a bad idea Pit. Of course, seeing as how you're such a hard worker too, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't invite you too." Palutena said. Pit grew a smile as Palutena did as well. Suddenly, there was the sound of a mischevious chuckle nearby. The two looked to see Viridi seated on Palutena's bed.

"A spa trip, eh? Hmph! Don't think you're going without ME! I deserve a spa day as much as "wise cracking" Palutena does!" Viridi shouted with confidence. Palutena and Pit gasped from surprise.

"Huh? Viridi? How...? When did you...?" Pit asked, stopping when he felt someone else nearby. Pit looked behind him and saw Dark Pit standing with arms crossed.

"Don't think I'm going to let you guys have ALL the fun. Hmph. Count me in too." he said. The sight of Dark Pit made his eyes bulge.

"Wh-Wha? Pittoo? You too?" Pit exclaimed. From behind, he felt a little tiny spark on his shoulder. Turning around quickly, Pit saw Phosphora looking at him with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, don't you DARE think you can go without me either! I need a day off since, like, forever! My job's been nothing but fight after fight." Phosphora said. Pit soon started becoming confused at the sight of all their "friends" popping out from nowhere. But suddenly after, Pit heard an old man's chuckle nearby and turned to see Dyntos floating over Viridi's head.

"And don't think about forgetting about your ol' pal Dyntos either ya whipper snapper! Even us elderly need a day off." Dyntos chuckled. Pit's eyes were practically blank white with surprise, turning once more to see Poseidon in the corner of the room.

"Ho now. If I may incline, I'd like to join you as well. Being the god of the sea, I've felt the need to have a day of relaxation myself." Poseidon said. Pit stuttered before completely falling to the floor. Palutena looked at everyone and chuckled.

"All right then. You're all invited! After all, we're like family, aren't we?" Palutena asked. Everyone gave an excited cheer, all except for Dark Pit and Poseidon.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

A day later, Pit and his "happy band of friends" were seen descending down into the modern world, arriving in the human world during the current 21st century. Upon reaching their destination, the godly figures donned themselves outfits to make them undistinguishable from the mortal humans, each wearing outfits that best reflected their styles. Palutena approached the reception desk alongside the others.

"Excuse us. I believe we had a reservation for a party of seven? I called in our appointment yesterday. It should be under the name "Paulina"?" Palutena asked. The receptionist checked the reservation list and saw the name "Paulina Tena" among the names, Palutena's crafty "disguise" name.

"Ah yes. Here we are. And this is your party? Hmm. Let's see. So that will be two senior citizens, two adults, two young adults and one child." she said, counting Viridi as the "child". The sound of those words struck a cord in Viridi's head, making her turn bright red with anger. Pit watched as a pulsing vein appeared on Viridi's forehead.

"CHILD? Who are you calling a child you...you...you...!" Viridi exclaimed before being silenced by Phosphora and Pit. The goddess of lightning lightly wagged her finger with a chuckle, asking "sweet little Vin" to play nice today. Viridi growled, glaring up at Phosphora.

"Continue to treat me that way and you'll find yourself in a WORLD of HURT when we get back to my sanctuary!" Viridi sneered quietly. Phosphora lightly nodded as Palutena was presenting payment to the receptionist, taking the form of a "goddess credit card". Pit glanced at Palutena.

"Uhh...Lady Palutena? Are you sure this is gonna work? I don't think our money works in the human world." Pit said. Palutena smirked.

"Don't worry Pit. I got a system working that'll allow us to use the hearts we've been saving as money for our little getaway." Palutena explained. After checking them in, the receptionist gave Palutena back her card.

"Thank you for your business with us and we hope you'll enjoy yourself." she said. Palutena nodded, saying they planned to.

_~ The Girls' Bath ~_

The group soon broke apart into the boys and girls group for their first activity, a relaxing hot spring bath. We join the girls in the changing room, just entering the bath area with white towels wrapped around them.

"Ahh. I can't wait for this. I haven't had a good hot spring soak in a while." Viridi said, stretching her arms. Palutena chuckled.

"I'm eager to see how relaxing a hot spring is in the human world. I wonder if its as relaxing as it is back home in Skyworld." Palutena said. Phosphora nodded, hearing that a bath in a hot spring does wonders for a girl's skin. Suddenly, she found herself glanced upon by the others.

"Hmm? What?" Phosphora asked. Palutena leaned towards Viridi, asking if it was okay for the "living lightning bolt" to get in a bath without shocking everyone to death.

"Not a problem. Phosphora's strong enough to prevent her powers from going haywire if she gets wet. Don't worry. No one's getting shocked." Viridi said. The three strolled through the changing room and approached the curtain door, catching a shadow of someone already in the bath.

"Oh. It looks like we'll have a bathing buddy." Phosphora said. Viridi began to wonder if it would be bad for goddesses to mingle with humans. Palutena lightly chuckled.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Besides, no one KNOWS we're goddesses. So as long as we keep a low profile, we'll be good to go." Palutena said. The others nodded before joining Palutena in passing through. But as soon as they entered the bath, they were greeted with a shock as to who was in the bath. The sight of her shocked all three of them.

"Wh-WHAT?" Phosphora gasped.

"No way! There's...There's no way!" Viridi exclaimed. Palutena's eyes nervously rattled as, sitting in the bath with a black towel wrapped around her body and long flowing black hair, was Medusa in a humanly form. It was evident of her identity from the black tattoo under her right eye.

"Well, hello there Lady Palutena. And you too, goddess Viridi and Phosphora." she said. Palutena gasped.

"M-Medusa? What...How...Why are you here? You should be dead!" Palutena gasped. Medusa huffed.

"If you must know, you can thank that snake in the grass Hades. He revived me once again to play out under his orders. But...if you'll ask, he and I are no longer seeing one another...meaning he is not my MASTER anymore." Medusa explained. The girls lightly gasped.

"W-Wait a second." Phosphora said.

"If Medusa is HERE..." Viridi muttered.

"Does that mean what I THINK it means?" Palutena asked, finishing their sentence.

_~ The Boys Bath ~_

We now join Pit and the other men in their changing room. Pit sits patiently with a towel wrapped around his waist as he waits for the others to finish. He glances at Dark Pit slipping out of his tunic and gets a cheeky idea after seeing his bare backside.

"Heh heh. Now its time for Pit to get some payback." Pit thought. As Dark Pit was quietly slipping into his towel, Pit quickly twisted his up and whipped his dark counterpart in the behind.

"YOW!" Dark Pit yelped, hearing Pit's cheeky laugh behind him. Dark Pit growled and looked back, chasing after Pit throughout the changing room. Pit was laughing loudly as Dark Pit was bubbling with anger.

"Why you...! GET BACK HERE! You are SO gonna pay for that!" Dark Pit exclaimed. Dyntos watched the angels running around the room and sighed.

"Look at them whipper snappers. So young and full of energy. How I wish to be that young again." Dyntos said. Poseidon huffed.

"It can't be helped Dyntos. We have all passed our prime sometime ago. But...its nice to think back on those glorious days, wouldn't you agree?" Poseidon asked. Dyntos nodded, saying he used to use his forging skills to recreate copies of himself when younger just to reflect. The two Pits continued running around the room until Pit caught a faint scent of something fowl. Dark Pit caught whiff shortly after.

"Huh? Oh...MAN! That stinks!" Pit shouted, clutching his nose. The two looked out towards the bath, smelling it coming from the same direction. Both angels approached the curtain and entered the bath, shocked to see something fowl in the water. It was Hades, lord of the Underworld, sitting in a bubbling purple water. He grinned from ear to ear at the sight of them.

"Well HELLO there Pitty Pat! Who would've guessed I'd be seeing YOU again huh?" Hades chuckled. Both angels groaned, quickly assuming fighting stances.

"H-Hades! What are you doing here? I obliterated you in the past! You should still be Underworld ash right now!" Pit shouted. Hades chuckled as Poseidon and Dyntos stepped out next.

"Hey, this is a fan fiction Pitty. ANYTHING goes in these kind of screwy stories." Hades explained. Dyntos lightly groaned as Poseidon looked at the bubbling liquid around Hades.

"Ugh! I thought that smell was familiar!" Dark Pit groaned. Pit pinched his nose tightly at the sight of Hades' fowl water.

"It smells like rotting eggs marinatted in a heap of dead corpses slathered in skunk spray!" Pit groaned. Hades chuckled.

"Sorry about that. You see, I SO needed a bath lately and I guess you can say my filth rubbed off on the water. Then again...you know what it must be like living in the Underworld. But come now! Its safe to come in!" Hades laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Poseidon and Dyntos groaned heavily as Pit and Dark Pit stared on with fright at the bubbling water.

"I think...I'm gonna hurl." they both said.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF EPISODE_**


	3. Episode 3: A God's Spa Day : Part 2

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 003: A God's Spa Day - Part II_**

We rejoin Palutena and the other girls as they entered the hot spring with Medusa sulking nearby. Palutena slips in with great delight as Viridi sighs, sinking into the water with Phosphora sitting at her side. Her cheeks turn bright red from the warmth of the water.

"This is heavenly. The water is perfect." Viridi sighed with delight. Phosphora nodded, enjoying it herself. Nearby, Medusa and Palutena lightly glanced at each other before looking away again afterward. The goddess of light gave a light chuckle, catching Medusa's attention.

"So...Medusa! How've ya been?" Palutena asked, sweat dripping from the back of her head. Medusa huffed.

"If you're trying to start a conversation, you need to work on your opening line. Hmph. I've been fine though." Medusa said "How's life in Skyworld?" Palutena chuckled.

"Oh, its just dandy. Pit's been a real help around the temple. Just the other day, he was lending me and the centurions a hand in cleaning up the old dusty place." Palutena said. Medusa groaned, looking away in grief.

"Speaking of that little angel, I wonder if HE'S having a more "enjoyable" time than I am with the socially awkward goddess." Medusa thought. The scene shifts back to the boy's bath as Pit and his friends are all together in the water, divided from Hades' foul purple ooze by a magic barrier placed by Poseidon. Hades groaned loudly in delight as his purple water continued bubbling.

"Thanks a lot for putting up the barrier Poseidon." Pit said. Poseidon huffed.

"You're quite welcome Pit. I, for one, was NOT going to bathe in water that reeked of Underworld slime. This barrier is strong enough to keep that foul water on Hades' side of the bath." Poseidon said. Hades glanced at the boys.

"Aww! And here I thought we could've bonded like brothers. After all, we ARE gods, excluding two teensy little angels." Hades said, annoying Pit and Dark Pit. Dyntos looked at Hades with a crossed gaze.

"Tell me something Hades. Why are you here ANYWAY? If I remember, you rarely like showing your face in the human world unless you're up to something." Dyntos asked. Hades chuckled, asking what was wrong with the Underworld lord wanting a break from life in the pits now and then. Dyntos smirked, not believing Hades' tale for a second. But as the gods continued talking, Pit could hear the faint sound of someone's voice chuckling. It sounded like Palutena.

"Huh? Is that Lady Palutena?" Pit asked. The others stopped and glanced at Pit, looking around the room for any signs of the goddess. But Dark Pit soon saw Pit stepping out of the bath and approached the wall behind Hades, putting his ear against it. The faint voices of Palutena and the other girls carried through the wall.

"What ARE you doing?" Dark Pit asked. Pit turned back to them, saying he could hear the girls through the wall. Dyntos thought for a moment, deducing that right next door was the girls' bath. Dark Pit groaned, looking away with an embarrassed red stripe under his eyes as Pit listened again.

_"You know? Just between us girls, I totally think Pit is one cute little angel."_

_"Heh heh. Yes, he is a sweet little thing, isn't he?" _

_"Ugh. Are we talking about Pit or a puppy?" _

_"I'm sure they're talking about the angelic dork. Just don't ask me why they think he's cute. He's...helpful, that's for sure."_

All eyes were soon on Pit as Dyntos lightly chuckled and Poseidon gave a sigh.

"Come now Pit. Don't tell me you are eavesdropping." Poseidon said. The angel quickly looked back.

"N-No! Not intentionally! But...they were talking about me. So I wanted to hear what they had to say, that's all. Besides, it sounds like Palutena is talking to someone else in there." Pit said. Dark Pit shrugged, betting it was just the other goddesses she was talking to, but Hades smirked.

"Or it COULD be that ol' snake Medusa. She IS here too you know." Hades said. Poseidon and the other boys gasped, mostly Pit.

"M-Medusa? She's here TOO?" Pit exclaimed. Pit started to listen again, trying to point out Medusa's voice.

_"Well, it sounds like that little angel is keeping himself busy. At least he hasn't been slacking since he defeated Hades."_

_"Yep. I never let Pit get out of shape or lacking in his skills. That's the main reason why I appointed him captain of my guards."_

_"Hmph. Yes. He IS dilligent. That's for sure. But Viridi, tell me. What are you doing with Dark Pit under your vine? Did you like the angel so much that you adopted him?" _

_"Wh-What? No! I...I just figured that having Pittoo around would be helpful! Besides, without someone like me, that deadbeat wouldn't be able to fly anymore!"_

_"Heh heh. RIGHT."_

Dark Pit eventually came to Pit's side, telling the "idiot" to get back in the water.

"Really? Oh well. Guess you don't wanna know what the girls are saying about YOU, huh Pittoo? It sounds like Viridi may have a thing for you." Pit said. Dark Pit blushed, turning bright red.

"Wh-What'd she say...?" Dark Pit asked. But suddenly, the two felt a looming dark shadow behind them. The angels froze in place as they slowly looked back, seeing Hades glaring at them with a big menacing smile.

"Aww! How precious. The little angels are curious about what the ladies think of them. But...I detect a HEAVY dose of...hmm. What's the word I'm looking for? Oh right! PERVERSION!" Hades bellowed, suddenly raising an arm. Pit and Dark Pit merely stood there as Hades swung his fist at them, slamming both angels through the wall and sent them crashing into the girls' bath. The girls screamed, unaware of what was thrown in the water. Pit quickly splashed out of the water and grabbed hold of something, gasping for breath.

"A-Are you CRAZY? What were you thinking? You could've killed me!" Pit exclaimed. Hades huffed, crossing his arms as Dyntos and Poseidon watched from behind him.

"What? I thought you two wanted to hear better. Besides, I'M crazy? Look at what you're clinging onto there boy." Hades said. Pit stared questionably at Hades before turning to see what his hands were on. He gawked at the sight of a beet red Viridi, his hands gripped to her shoulders. The two let out screams and ducked away from each other, Pit stumbling backwards.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive...!" Pit shouted before colliding into something. He looked and saw he went face first into Phosphora.

"Aww. You know Pit, you really ARE cute when you're all flustered like that." she said. Pit screamed again and hurried away, this time bumping right into Palutena. His face was pressed up against her chest, turning bright red as he gazed up at her face.

"Pit! Are you okay?" she asked. Pit screamed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"AHH! MY EYES! I-I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I...I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Pit exclaimed. At the same time, Dark Pit had landed up against Medusa, given an evil glare from the dark goddess.

"You have FIVE seconds to back away from me. Or do you WANT to be turned to stone?" Medusa hissed. Dark Pit yelled before stumbling into the water, causing a wave that rolled Pit out of the bath. Viridi rushed out of the bath with face bright red.

"WH-WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Viridi exclaimed. Soon, all the girls had their eyes on Hades as he was standing before everyone. Their eyes glowed red as Hades lightly chuckled.

"Now now ladies. I'm sure you can agree this was just a freak accident, if you will. Look. The boys are fine, right?" Hades asked. But the sound of them growling like angry cats had Hades worried, being pelted afterwards by soap bars and wooden buckets.

"UGH! YOU PERVERT!" the girls screamed.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

After the fiasco, Pit and the other men emerged from the bath with Hades covered by bandages. Pit and Dark Pit chuckled at the sight.

"Looks like you got what you deserved you dirty pervert." Dark Pit said. Hades huffed.

"Pardon me? YOU TWO were the ones eavesdropping on them in the first place!" Hades groaned. Poseidon huffed, adding that Hades was the one who went too far with his actions. As the two sides emerged from the bath, the girls all gave angry huffs at the sight of Hades. But as they grouped together again, Palutena could see Pit still bright red.

"Pit? Are you all right? Sorry if Hades forced anything on you earlier. Them appearing here was NOT part of our vacation plan." Palutena said, gently patting the boy's head. Pit sighed.

"B-But Lady Palutena, I violated you and the other girls. I...I almost saw you all naked!" Pit groaned, covering his eyes. Palutena chuckled.

"What's wrong Pit? You'd have to man up eventually if you ever want a girlfriend. But...I understand. All of it came as a bit of a shock to you." Palutena said "But...come on. Why don't we go to the recreation room for a little fun?" Pit looked up at Palutena and shed a smile.

"All right. That sounds fun." Pit said. The goddess smiled and gently took Pit's hand, walking alongside him to the recreation center of the spa, filled with all kinds of fun games and activities, including a few massage chairs, arcade games and a table tennis board. But when the two arrived, they were greeted by another major shock. They saw Thanatos and Pandora's human form there together.

"Hoo hoo! When ol' Hades said some little "angels" came to this world too, I never imagine we'd see you Pitty! Hoo hoo hoo!" Thanatos laughed. Pit and Palutena gawked from surprise.

"Thanatos AND Pandora? Sheesh! How many of my enemies are here?" Pit exclaimed. Thanatos chuckled.

"Oh don't worry! We're all here for a jolly old time! No one here seeks malice little angel!" Thanatos said. Palutena saw a paddle in both of their hands.

"Let me guess. Were you two about to enjoy a game of table tennis?" Palutena asked. A smirk grew on Pandora's face as she looked over at them.

"Why yes, yes we were. But seeing as you're here, how about we make it an interesting two on two match? There's enough paddles for that many people." Pandora asked. Thanatos soon joined in, just begging them to play. Palutena looked at Pit, who seemed interested in playing a game and smiled, giving a nod to Pandora. Thanatos grinned with his arms crossed.

"Oh goody! Then let the game begin! Hoo hoo!" Thanatos cried.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF EPISODE_**


	4. Episode 4: A God's Spa Day : Part 3

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 004: A God's Spa Day - Part III_**

Pit and Palutena took their place at the table tennis board, facing directly across at Thanatos and Pandora. The four were each armed with a paddle as Thanatos held the ball. They all seemed ready to go as we see Viridi inbetween the table, resting atop a small scoring panel.

"All right then. I guess I'll be the referee. First team to five points sound good?" Viridi asked. Both teams nodded.

"Okay then. Service!" Viridi shouted, blowing a whistle afterwards. Thanatos chuckled as he took the first serve, sending it straight towards Palutena.

"Heads up Palutena!" he laughed. But the goddess grinned and swung her paddle, sending it back towards Pandora.

"Oh please. I've got this one for sure." Pandora said. She gave a cutesy grin and sent the ball straight back to Pit.

"I've got this Lady Palutena! Let's see you two catch THIS one!" Pit shouted. He watched closely as the ball bounced off the field and came at him.

"Here comes my Angel Smash! Ha!" Pit exclaimed, attacking with his paddle and sent the ball back down the middle. Both Pandora and Thanatos tried to hit it, but it slipped by and the two conked into each other's heads instead.

"Dow! D'oh! Thanatos, you CLOD!" Pandora shouted.

"ME? You never told me you were gonna get it!" Thanatos shouted. Viridi blew her whistle and adjusted the score cards.

"Point for Pit and Palutena!" she exclaimed. Pandora groaned, glaring back at the two. Pit became the first to serve and the game continued on, with Pandora and Thanatos managing to score this time. But come after, the two continued to miss as Pit and Palutena served up tricky turns and twists. By the time Viridi blew her whistle for the final time, it was over.

"Pit and Palutena win!" she shouted, showing the final score to be 5 - 2. Pandora groaned.

"Drat! It seems I can't even beat that angel in table tennis!" she hissed, walking off afterwards. Pit started to cheer loudly, making Palutena smile. But then, his cheering was stopped when a luminous shadow hung over him. He looked to see the face of a smirking Hades.

"So you won a little game of paddleball. Big whoop. If you REALLY want something to cheer about, why not challenge this god to a game of the real deal, tennis?" Hades said with a sneer. Pit asked what Hades meant before Palutena mentioning that she might have seen an outdoor tennis court for the guests as well. Pit then looked back to the villanous god.

"Heh. Sure, why not? If I beat you before, this time's not gonna be any different." Pit said. Hades' grin slowly grew until it reached both sides of his face. But then, they both saw someone watching nearby. They looked to see Dark Pit.

"Hold on a second there dip stick. Why not make it a two on two match? I'm interested in going toe to toe with Hades myself." Dark Pit said. Pit looked on as Hades chuckled.

"Splendid idea Pittoo. But what say we make it interesting? Loser buys lunch for EVERYONE." Hades said. The two angels both gave a nod.

"Good. So whaddya say Thanny? You up for another game?" Hades asked. Thanatos laughed goofily at the idea, clapping his hands with glee.

"Sounds fun to me! Ho ho hoo!" Thanatos laughed. Pit and Dark Pit groaned, muttering that Thanatos' laugh was pretty stupid.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~  
_**

As the boys were heading off for their game, we join the women for a relaxing massage in another part of the spa. The four laid out with back sides exposed and a sigh of great relief.

"Ahh. Now this is heaven." Viridi muttered, feeling her muscles relaxing by her masseuse. All the girls laid comfortably as they felt their aching joints melting away.

"Oh yes. This is just what the doctor ordered..." Palutena sighed. Medusa glanced over at Palutena and the others.

"Well, I can tell you're having fun. But who's to say we won't be enemies again next time we see one another?" Medusa asked. Palutena looked to Medusa as Viridi and Phosphora were enjoying their massage too much to respond.

"Who says we have to be enemies Medusa? Even Hades seems to be just trying to have a good time. None of that "good and evil" matters when friends get together for a day of fun and relaxation, right?" Palutena asked "As long as you in the Underworld be on your best behavior, things are fine." Medusa looked on, turning away shortly after.

"Hmph. You're too soft goddess of light." Medusa muttered.

_~ On the Tennis Court ~_

Meanwhile, we rejoin Pit and the others on the courtside. The four players were each armed with a tennis racket, save for Thanatos who morphed into a floating one, shooting the tennis ball across the court. Dyntos watched from the referee's booth.

_Score:_

_Pit & Dark Pit: 1 game - 45_

_Hades & Thanatos: 1 game - 15_

"Now you're gonna get it angel punk! Let's see you return THIS!" Hades shouted, swinging a mighty smash that sent the ball soaring towards Pit. He hurried to return fire, but the force of the ball threw Pit to the ground and the ball zoomed past.

"Point to Hades and Thanatos!" Dyntos shouted. The two villains laughed and gut bumped one another as Pit got back up. He rattled his head as he was joined by Dark Pit.

"Come on Pit. Let's show these Underworld clods what a real service ace looks like. Remember, its still our serve." Dark Pit said. Pit nodded and retrieved the ball. With ball in hand, he lightly dribbled before serving it straight at Hades.

"Ha! You think that'll get by me? I don't THINK so!" Hades shouted, smashing the ball back at incredible speeds. But Dark Pit retaliated and fired it towards Thanatos.

"Hoo hoo hoo! I don't think so little fairy! You ain't getting anything past THIS god of the dead!" Thanatos laughed. He swung himself at the ball and sent it soaring back at Pit, who retaliated with a shot up the middle.

"Not so fast! You'll have to swing harder than THAT to get past me!" Hades shouted, smashing the ball fiercly at Pit. But the angel firmly stood his ground, feeling his "wings" opening with pride and gripped his racket.

"That's what YOU think Hades! You ever hear of using someone's strength AGAINST them?" Pit shouted. He swung his racket with all his might, struggling for a brief moment with the ball pushing fiercely against him. Hades watched in amazement.

"WHAT?" Hades shouted. With one mighty yell, Pit thrusted the ball back towards Hades and it went soaring down between his legs. The two villains both dived to get the ball, but it came too fast for any of them to get.

"Ha ha! That's it! Game and match goes to the angels!" Dyntos laughed, waving his arm towards them. Pit and Dark Pit cheered loudly as Hades laid on the court floor in bitter defeat.

"I...I don't believe it! Beaten again by that MISERABLE little pest!" Hades growled. Thanatos reverted back to normal and looked down at Hades before he rose back up, eyes glowing red as he gave off a deep growl. Pit and Dark Pit glanced over at Hades and gasped.

"You may have won this time Pitty! But don't think this Lord of the Underworld is gonna take this loss sitting down! I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago!" Hades shouted. Everyone gasped as Hades suddenly sprouted an eye from his forehead and begun charging energy within it.

"Hades! Are ya crazy? You can't fire that thing in here!" Dyntos shouted. Hades maliciously laughed, saying he didn't care as long as it meant getting back at Pit. Strangely, the ball Pit fired earlier was still in play, just noticed by the angel to be ricocheting around the room at incredible speeds due to his mighty swing.

"H-Hey! I got an idea!" Pit thought. Hades laughed with eyes locked onto Pit. But suddenly, as the ball turned towards Pit, he grabbed hold of his racket and swung from below. The strike sent the ball flying towards Hades, which beaned him in the head with great might, causing the lord of the Underworld to suddenly drop to the ground.

"Ouch. That had to hurt." Dyntos said. Dark Pit nodded, calling Hades a "sore loser".

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

After Hades came to from the blow and "calmed his emotions down", all members of Skyworld, Forces of Nature and Underworld sat down for a "family feast" in the cafeteria to celebrate their good day of fun and relaxation. Hades sat nearby, wearing a bandage cross on his forehead. Medusa snickered as she sat with Pit and the others.

"So...the big bad "Lord of the Underworld" lost his cool and a lone tennis ball was his downfall. How truly sad." Medusa said, causing Pit and Palutena to lightly snicker. Hades glared at her with disgust.

"Yes yes. We all know what happened Medusa. Just call it a slip of the ol' nerves on my part. That's all." Hades said, continuing to eat. Pit looked across the table and saw Dark Pit with Viridi and Phosphora as Thanatos and Pandora were seated nearby as well with Dyntos and Poseidon.

"So...had a fun time Pit?" Palutena asked. Pit looked to the goddess and grew a big smile on his face.

"You bet Lady Palutena! We should have days out like these more often." Pit said. Viridi heard Pit's words and smirked.

"I had a feeling you'd say that Pit. So that's why Palutena and I have already planned our next day out together. Can anybody say...CRUISE LINE?" Viridi chuckled, pulling out a small pamphlet from nowhere. The others glared over at Viridi with surprise, some a bit uneasy about Viridi's sudden announcement.

**_END OF EPISODE_**


	5. Episode 5: Birthday Wishes for Pit

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 005: Birthday Wishes for Pit_**

The skies above SkyWorld were calm and quiet as few clouds drifted across the sky and the birds were heard chirping nearby. However, these peaceful sounds soon turned to gunfire and explosions as Pit is chasing after Thanatos throughout the world. He kept his bow aimed on the flying fat villain who would turn around and tauntingly laugh at him.

"Dah! Thanatos! Stop being a coward and fight me! Face me like the god of death that you are!" Pit exclaimed. But Thanatos laughed.

"You know what they say Pitty! Those who flee choose to fight another day! Besides, with the way YOU'RE flying, you'll NEVER catch me! Hoo hoo hoo!" Thanatos laughed, picking up speed. Pit groaned, asking Lady Palutena for an extra speed boost. Palutena responded and sped up Pit's flying. The two continued their chase throughout SkyWorld, filled with Pit firing arrows at Thanatos, until Pit suddenly lost sight of Thanatos.

"Huh? Whuh? Wh-Where'd he go?" Pit asked, slowly gliding around the skies. He flew right past a strange tree, really Thanatos in disguise. Without realizing it, he could not find a trace of him. But suddenly, he heard the voice of Palutena screaming.

"GAH! Get your fat fingers OFF me!" Palutena's voice cried. Pit listened closely and heard Thanatos laughing.

"Come on sugar! Gimme a little smoochie! Oh pretty please?" Thanatos asked. Pit gasped.

"P-Pit! Hurry! Th-Thanatos somehow snuck into the temple! He...He's got me...gah!" Palutena cried. The angel growled and narrowed his gaze, turning towards Palutena's temple. His wings gave off a brilliant shine before he came diving for the doorway. Pit zoomed through the temple doors and went deep inside, coming to a screeching halt in Palutena's courtyard. He drew his bow and separated it into two swords.

"Show yourself Thanatos! I, Pit, messenger of the goddess of light, am here to slay you once and for all lord of death!" Pit exclaimed. From behind, he heard Thanatos laughing.

"Over HERE angel boy. Your pretty little goddess is right here." Thanatos' voice said. Pit growled and turned around. But the second he did, he was greeted by a large burst of colorful confetti in his face. The sight surprised him, causing him to stumble over.

"Wh-Wh-What in the WORLD?" Pit shouted, quickly sitting back up. Suddenly, he saw the sight of Palutena, Thanatos, Pandora, Viridi, Dark Pit, Arlon, Phosphora, Pyrrhon, Dyntos, Magnus and several flying centurions standing in front of him.

"Happy birthday Pit!" they exclaimed, letting out more confetti. As some drifted onto his head, Pit looked on with sheer surprise in his eyes.

"H-Huh? Whuh? Magnus? Pyrrhon? Lady Palutena? Wh-What's going on here?" Pit asked. Dark Pit groaned and shook his head.

"I know. What a dolt, right?" Viridi asked. Palutena chuckled and helped Pit onto his feet.

"Don't you remember Pit? Today's your birthday. And this is that birthday party you were "begging" me for each day. All of your nearest and dearest friends are here to celebrate it with us! Isn't that great?" Palutena asked. Pit glanced at the others behind Palutena, a bit uneasy about seeing Thanatos and Pandora here.

"Uhhh...okay. I think I get it. But...ehh...what about...?" Pit asked before Thanatos interrupted with a laugh.

"If you mean about earlier, that was all a joke so your goddess could get things finished for you Pitty. And...I needed the exercise. Hoo hoo!" Thanatos chuckled. Pit leaned towards Palutena, asking WHY there were Underworld villains among the "dear friends" she was talking about. Just then, he felt a chilling hand on his back and turned around. With complete shock in his eyes, he saw Medusa and Hades.

"Aww. What's the matter Pitty Pat? Aren't WE family too? After all, we WERE all together for that fun in Uprising, am I right?" Hades asked with a chuckle. Pit lightly shuddered, staring with mouth gaping at the sight of his villains around him again. Palutena chuckled.

"Come on Pit! Let's have some fun! This IS your birthday after all!" Palutena laughed.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Deciding to put the chaos from earlier behind him as a simple joke, Pit joined his friends and "frenemies" in joining the party celebrations. We find the young angel with stick in hand and white bandana around his eyes, trying to whack a Hades head pinata controlled by a centurion.

"Come on Pit! Get him! Its right there!" Viridi cheered, watching Pit swinging away. Pit laughed as Hades groaned.

"Such an UGLY facsimile, isn't it? I do NOT look like that." Hades said. Finally, Pit gave a quick sideways swing, knocking the pinata off its hanger and straight onto Hades' head. Medusa glanced at it and chuckled.

"I don't know. Looks just like you to me." Medusa said. Hades groaned and tore the pinata off, scattering candy from the hole torn in it. The centurions applauded as Pit turned to them and bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you! And that's how the Pit Meister gets it done!" Pit laughed. Palutena lightly chuckled as Dark Pit looked to Pyrrhon, asking how he exactly made it back after fusing with the Aurum Brain. Pyrrhon laughed, saying he'd explain how later. Palutena soon gained the angel's attention, waving her arm to Pit.

"Hey "macho man"! Can you spare time to open your presents? I've counted them and we've got one from everyone here!" Palutena called. Pit smiled and rushed over, joined by the others soon after. He took a seat at the "gift table" as he was handed the first from the pile. He looked at the tag and saw it was from Pyrrhon.

"Ha ha! Yes. That one's mine. I think you'll like it little birthday boy." Pyrrhon laughed. Pit opened it and found, inside the box, to be a pair of flame decaled gauntlets.

"Consider these a gift from your ol' pal Pyrrhon. Next time Palutena sends ya down to Earth too fast, you can use these babies to brace yourself better. Plus, they're totally heat resistant and will make ya look cool." Pyrrhon said. Pit smiled, thanking Pyrrhon for the awesome gift. He then took the next on the pile, seeing the tag to be from Arlon.

"Oh. Goodie. Something from Arlon." Pit said, looking over at Arlon who turned away. He opened it to find a stone carving of the Lunar Sanctum, the Chaos Kin's prison.

"I do hope you like it Master Pit. It's to remind you of our joyous time together aboard the Lunar Sanctum." Arlon said. Pit gave a non chalant smile as another gift was placed in front of him, this time from Phosphora. He opened it to find an electric blue frisbee like item, coursing with an electrical current inside a glass ring on the outer rim.

"Its for target practice should ya ever get bored. This little baby's durable enough to last out any number of arrows you could ever dish it and its able to fly itself." Phosphora said. Pit tried it out and threw it into the sky, watching as it came to life and floated on its own. Phosphora then gave a whistle, calling it back to Pit.

"Wow. Thanks Phosphora." Pit said. Just then, he saw something tossed to him. He looked to see it was from Dark Pit. It was so small, about the size of a large quarter. Pit opened it to see it was a wood carved coin with each of their faces on each side.

"Uhhh..." Pit asked. Dark Pit huffed.

"I'm not good with picking out gifts. Consider this a reminder that you've got me always hanging around you, like two sides of a coin. I'll help you out next time you need it." Dark Pit said "But it ALSO means don't do anything that'll affect us both." Pit smirked and slipped the coin aside as Viridi gave him her present. Once opened, Pit saw it to be a carving of himself made out of wood.

"Wow. This is awesome Viridi. Did you make this yourself? Its got every detail of me just right." Pit said. He then saw something carved on the base. Upon closer look, it read "Pit the Thorn".

"That's my "nickname" for you, seeing as how we worked together during the Chaos Kin crisis. If you ever want to lend my army a hand, that's your official title as one of my elite commanders. Welcome to the family Pit!" Viridi laughed. Pit smiled as Magnus walked over next.

"Heh. Never imagined to see you here Magnus. How'd you get here? Did Palutena send a messenger boy OTHER than me?" Pit asked. Magnus smirked, wishing "angel boy" a great birthday before slipping something out from his pocket.

"Here. This is from Gaol and me." he said. Pit took the small gift box and opened it, seeing it to be a metal pendant modeled after Magnus' club. It hung from a chain.

"Thanks Magnus. Its pretty cool." Pit said. Magnus chuckled.

"You're the toughest little angel I ever had the pleasure of meeting. Here's hoping our paths cross again someday kid." Magnus said. But as the two shook hands, Pit heard a pair of gears moving and turned, seeing Dyntos with his present. It appeared to be a smaller scale version of the Great Sacred Treasure, about the same size as Pit.

"Don't think this ol' god forgot about your special day Pitty. Here's something I whipped up for ya for your next dangerous mission. After all, its a REAL SHAME that SOMEONE destroyed the original I worked hard on making." Dyntos said, glaring over at Hades. Pit's eyes seemed to glow at the sight of it, thanking Dyntos greatly. Viridi groaned.

"Way to show off Dyntos. Why not make us insignificant while you're at it?" Viridi groaned. Just then, a large gift box was plopped in front of Pit from Hades.

"Here ya go Pitty. We wouldn't forget our "favorite angel" and his birthday either. Go on. Open it." Hades said. Pit looked at it and gulped, slowly reaching for the paper. But suddenly, he started to hear a strange pixel music playing around him. It caught ear of everyone else too.

"W-Wait. That music...That CAN'T be good." Pit said. Suddenly, the box burst open to reveal a raging red Reaper, carrying a scythe with Reapettes at it side. Pit screamed and leaped from his seat.

"A-A-A-A REAPER?" Pit exclaimed, fleeing as the Reaper tailed after him. Palutena angrily glared at Hades and the others.

"WHAT? We all helped pick it out." Hades said. Medusa looked away as Thanatos raised his hand, saying he only helped with the wrapping.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

After having dispatched of the Reaper, Pit was exhausted from the chase and sat down to rest. He looked on at everyone else chatting it up with one another and having fun. As he gave a hefty sigh, Palutena walked over and slipped something next to Pit.

"Hmm? What's that?" Pit asked. Palutena chuckled.

"Its my gift to you Pit. You've done so much for me that I think you deserve it." Palutena said. Wondering what it was, Pit took hold of the gift and opened it. He found it to be a little charm of Palutena holding Pit's hand, bringing a smile to Pit.

"If you want, you can hang it from the necklace that Magnus gave you. Just remember Pit, no matter what perils we may face in the future, I'll be there to lend you a hand in anyway I can. Because...I care so much about you...my little hero." Palutena said. Pit smiled, thanking Palutena for everything. But just then, he saw something else within the wrapping of Palutena's gift. He took it out as the goddess leaned in close, appearing as a light gold piece of paper.

"Hmm? What's this?" Pit asked. He soon felt Palutena hugging Pit lightly, causing him to blush. He looked up at her as she gave a light chuckle.

"Consider this an "extra gift" come bath night tonight. You'll be having the pleasure of having a little rest and relaxation with yours truly." Palutena whispered, causing Pit to turn bright red. She giggled and patted Pit's back.

"Oh come now Pit. I thought you would enjoy it." Palutena said. Pit nervously chuckled as he glanced up at the goddess. The centurions were seen carrying a white and gold frosted cake over towards the two, setting it down in front of Pit. Lines of red frosting made a picture of Pit's face on the cake as it read "Happy Birthday Pit!" next to it. He looked up at all of his friends, and enemies, standing around him.

"Thanks everybody. With friends and enemies like you, I can't imagine my life without any of you." Pit said. Everyone cheered as Pit blew out the candle on top.

**_END OF EPISODE_**


	6. Episode 6: Winter Fun in Skyworld

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 006: Winter Fun in Skyworld_**

Up in Skyworld, the temperature was not quite in the favor of its dwellers. The centurions patrolling around the grounds were seen sweating bullets as, within her temple, Palutena and Pit were trying their best to stay cool as well.

"Oh man! Why is it so HOT?" Pit groaned, fanning himself. Palutena was seen pacing around the room, looking at what appeared to be a thermometer for inside the temple. It was glowing bright red and giving off a light beeping sound.

"Ugh. I'm sorry Pit. But the heat outside is just excruciating. Its going to be close to a hundred degrees today." Palutena sighed. The angel groaned, dropping down to the floor.

"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do? Forget the power of flight burning out my wings. I think the HEAT will do it for me!" Pit groaned. Palutena sighed, wiping drips of sweat from her forehead.

"D-Don't worry Pit. I'll think of something. Just try and tough it out for a little while more." Palutena said. She set the thermometer down and started to think, tapping her head and muttered to herself.

"Come on goddess. Think, think, think." she thought. This continued for a while until an idea hit her in a flash, evident of her snapping her fingers.

"Of course! That's IT!" she cried, surprising Pit.

"H-Huh? Wh-What's it?" Pit asked. She turned to the angel and helped him onto his feet.

"We'll just call Goddess Chione! She's sure to make things COOL around here!" Palutena exclaimed. Pit seemed excited about "Chione" before he stupidly drew a blank.

"Uhhh...Lady Palutena? Not to sound oblivious, but...WHO'S Goddess Chione?" Pit asked. Palutena chuckled.

"Chione is the goddess of snow and she's the daughter of Boreas, the god of the northern wind. The snow she can produce is said to be freezing cold all year round." Palutena explained. Pit lightly gasped.

"R-Really? Aww COOL! That's amazing Lady Palutena! She sounds PERFECT! W-Will she mind though?" Pit asked. Palutena smirked, mentioning that Chione was one of her good friends and she had been meaning to repay her for a favor.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

After giving Chione a call, Palutena and Pit waited outside under the shade of the temple for her arrival. Pit sat up against the wall, continuing to fan himself. He would sometimes glance hopefully at the skies above.

"I sure hope she gets here soon Lady Palutena. I'm still burning up here." Pit said. Just then, there was a girlish giggle in the air, catching the attention of the two of them. Following that was a crisp cool breeze, chilling the angel slightly.

"Never fear! Chione is here!" the voice exclaimed. In a flurry of snowflakes blowing around like a small twister, a white skinned woman appeared from within. She was dressed in blue clothing and snowflake like accesories over her body. She had long white hair and bright green eyes.

"Ha ha. Chione, its so great to see you again." Palutena said, greeting their guest. Chione chuckled, telling Palutena its been too long. After shaking her hand, Palutena rubbed her hand of the chill. Pit walked over and introduced himself to Chione as well.

"Oh, don't worry. Ol' Paulie told me about you too Pit. So...you guys need a little winter magic to cool off huh? No problem. I owed Palutena a favor after she helped me a while back." Chione said. Both of them thanked her, telling Chione she could hang around for as long as she wanted to.

"Heh heh. Thanks you two. Okay. Stand back. It's gonna get pretty chilly up here!" Chione chuckled. Pit and Palutena took a few steps back as Chione's hair began glowing. She took a deep inhale and as she blowed out, bursts of cold air came soaring from her mouth. As it touched the grounds of the temple, it began turning the once hot landscape into a cool and beautiful winter wonderland. Snow covered the ground and bits of ice scattered around. Pit and Palutena looked around in awe and wonder.

"Wow! Look Lady Palutena! Look at all the snow!" Pit laughed. Palutena chuckled, watching Chione until she stopped blowing out cold air. When she was done, she approached the snow goddess and thanked her.

"Hey. Its no problem for me. Making snow is what I do best." she said. Just then, appearing in a burst of autumn colored leaves, Viridi appeared with Dark Pit and Phosphora.

"Huh? Viridi? Pittoo?" Pit asked.

"Palutena, what's going on here? I've been getting reports from my children that there's been a MASSIVE climate change up here and..." Viridi asked, taking a step forward before slipping on the snow. She yelped and fell face first in the snow. Dark Pit and Phosphora gasped.

"Huh? Is this...snow?" Dark Pit asked, picking up a handful. But before he could figure it out, Pit threw a snowball at his face. The angel snickered quietly before being eyed by his counterpart.

"Yeah! Isn't it great? Lady Palutena asked for Chione's help to cool things off around here. Don't tell me you guys didn't know about the massive heat wave." Pit asked. Suddenly, Dark Pit threw a snowball of his own at Pit's face, knocking him into the snowbank. He smirked before charging after Pit, telling him he was gonna get it. Viridi emerged from the snow and wiped her face off.

"P-P-P-Palutena! W-What is s-s-she doing here?" Viridi shivered. Phosphora looked to Viridi, asking what the big deal was with snow. Palutena chuckled, forgetting that since Viridi is the goddess of nature, she absolutely HATED snow. Viridi looked to Chione.

"Heh heh. Hi there Viridi. I didn't know you were coming too." Chione said. Viridi groaned, standing herself back up and wiping the snow from her clothing.

"Oh come on Viridi. Don't be a stick in the mud. Come on and join us for a while. Its our "effective" method for beating the blazing heat." Palutena said. Phosphora laughed, saying she'd love to join in. But Viridi remained quiet and turned away, arms crossed with a crossed expression on her face.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

With Chione's snowy blessing covering all of Skyworld, the day couldn't have been better for the inhabitants with the snow cooling them down from the heat wave. Pit was seen building a snowman, now wearing a pair of gloves and long black pants. From the base up, it appeared to be Lady Palutena. Pit used green fabric for her long flowing hair, burying part within the snowman's head.

"Okay. Maybe a little more down here..." Pit said, adding extra snow to the base. Palutena passed by, seen dressed in a long white jacket. She took a glance at his snowman and smiled.

"Aww. That's absolutely adorable Pit. It's coming along very well." she said. Pit glanced at the snowman's face and smiled to Palutena.

"Thanks Lady Palutena. I've been careful with every detail." Pit said. He then heard the sound of Dark Pit groaning. They look to see Dark Pit trying to make a snowman of himself. But unlike the artistic Pit, it seemed crudely made and falling apart. Pit couldn't help but snicker.

"I guess when the Mirror of Truth cracked, Pittoo didn't get your artistic sense either." Palutena chuckled. Dark Pit groaned. Chione was seen making snowangels in the ground with Phosphora, both ladies were laughing together.

"This is heaven! I could stay here forever!" Phosphora sighed. Chione chuckled.

"And the best part? My snow never melts! So try your best sun! You can't melt ME!" Chione laughed, looking up at the sun. Nearby, Viridi was shuddering against the wall of Palutena's Temple. She hugged herself tightly.

"S-S-Stupid snow! I...I HATE it!" Viridi shuddered. Just then, she felt a snowball thrown at her from the side. She glared to see the thrower was Phosphora.

"Come on Viridi! Don't cower over there like a chicken! Come on and join everyone!" Phosphora laughed. But Viridi shook her head, saying she was not going anywhere near snow again. Dark Pit heard her and smirked.

"Boy. Some "all-mighty goddess" you are. I bet the others back at the sanctuary can't wait to hear this." Dark Pit said. Viridi gasped.

"Y-You wouldn't DARE!" Viridi shouted. But the dark angel chuckled, asking what was going to stop him. Viridi groaned and looked down at the snow at her feet. Not wanting her reputation ruined, Viridi decided to try and join Pit and the others. She started walking through the snow, feeling the cool sensation at her feet. Palutena smiled and approached her side.

"There we go. Come on Viridi. Baby steps. I'm here to help." Palutena said, taking her hand. Viridi looked over at Dark Pit at his snowman, hit from behind by another of Pit's snowballs. He crashed head first into the snowman, hearing Pit laughing out loud. Dark Pit growled and rose up, glaring at him with a large pile of snow on top of his head.

"That's it! You've ticked me off for the LAST TIME! Come here so I can dump snow down your pants!" he shouted, tailing after Pit as they ran. But without seeing where they were going, the two stepped on a large frozen patch of ice. Viridi watched them "skating" around on one foot, struggling to keep their balance.

"H-Huh? Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" they yelled, crashing head first into a snow bank. Palutena looked at the frozen ice, asking when Chione put this here.

"Hmm? Oh. I thought you guys might've liked to try ice skating. Its a real blast!" Chione chuckled. Pit and Dark Pit emerged from the snow and spit any from their mouths. Viridi looked on at the ice, thinking it looked pretty "fun" when they were skating earlier.

"Hmm? Oh, what's this? Do you want to try ice skating Viridi? I hear its real fun." Palutena asked. Viridi nodded.

"Yes. I think I shall partake in a little skating myself." Viridi said. Pit groaned, telling them they could count him out. But he felt his shoulder grabbed by Phosphora, pulling him back.

"What? H-Hey! Let go!" Pit exclaimed. Phosphora chuckled.

"Oh come on now Pitty. Don't be such a party pooper. You wanted it cooler around here. So you ought to enjoy EVERYTHING that comes with winter!" Phosphora exclaimed. But Pit continued to struggle, saying he almost got himself hurt earlier. But that didn't seem to matter as Phosphora pushed him back on the ice. He went skating past as Viridi was seen wearing vines on the base of her feet, using them as ice skates.

"Hey! This is kind of fun." Viridi chuckled, skating gently around the ice. She saw Chione with ice grown around the base of her feet. She seemed a natural on the ice, gliding across without so much as a flinch of fear. Palutena applauded as she watched her glide.

"Wow! That's amazing Chione! You're a natural." Palutena chuckled. The snow goddess smirked with a wink, continuing to skate as we see Pit face down in another snow bank.

"Ugh. I may like snow...but I HATE ice." Pit groaned, muffled by the snow.

**_~ END OF EPISODE 6 ~_**


	7. Episode 7: Baby Angel Daycare

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 007: Baby Angel Daycare_**

In Skyworld one day, we enter into the kitchen within Palutena's Temple and find Pit and Palutena with guests Viridi, Dark Pit and Phosphora. The goddess of light was busy looking through a small little device, displaying the numbers for various fast food locations within Skyworld. They planned for pizza together, but Palutena could not find the number.

"Lady Palutena, have you found the number yet? We're getting hungry back here." Pit asked, gripping his stomach. Palutena glanced back at the angel and sighed.

"Almost Pit. Just take it easy. If you're hungry, why not have a little snackie or something? I left you a little treat on the counter. I know how much you've been begging for a milkshake. So..." Palutena said. Pit gasped, looking behind him and smiled brightly.

"Oh thank you Lady Palutena! Thank you so much!" Pit shouted. He rushed over to the counter as Viridi sighed.

"Boy Palutena, Pit's got to be the most energetic little nitwit I've ever met. How can you tolerate his childish attitude?" Viridi asked. Palutena chuckled.

"Well, in a way, he's like a son to me. And as a "mom", I'm happy no matter how Pit acts around the temple." Palutena explained. They continued to talk as Pit looked at two glasses next to one another. One appeared to be a milkshake with white foam around the top while the other was a light green liquid. The goddess glanced back at him.

"Hey! Pin-head! Don't you touch my rejuvenation formula! I've been testing it out and I don't want you screwing it up!" Viridi called. Pit groaned, turning away from the counter.

"I KNOW Viridi. Yeesh. How much of a dolt do you think I am? Remember...I've beaten your commanders myself you know." Pit said, grabbing the glass on the right. Pit took a sniff without glancing at the glass and smiled, smelling something sweet. He thanked Palutena and started to drink.

"By the way, Viridi? What is it about that formula that you don't want Pit meddling with?" Palutena asked, still flipping through phone numbers. Viridi sighed and crossed her arms.

"Its my special rejuvenation formula I made to help revive dead crops or trees after natural decay or human destruction. If I master this right, it should be able to keep the planet looking green for years to come." Viridi said. Phosphora looked back at Pit as he finished the drink.

"Hmm. That's interesting. So...which glass back there WAS your formula?" Phosphora asked. Viridi scoffed.

"The one on the right, DUH. I even put my name on the bottom of it." Viridi said. Phosphora looked again with eyes squinted, seeing "Viridi" on the base of the cup in Pit's hand. She gasped, catching the goddess' attention.

"What was that for? Why'd you gasp?" Viridi asked. They all looked back and gasped, spotting Pit holding the glass.

"Uhhh...Lady Palutena? What was in that milkshake? My stomach feels funny." Pit said, hearing his stomach gurgling. He suddenly started to shake, dropping the glass and falling to his knees. Palutena gasped and raced over to him.

"P-PIT!" Palutena cried. But before she could reach him, a giant smoke cloud poofed around him, frightening Palutena slightly. Viridi gasped.

"D-DAH! That moron! He must've drank my formula by mistake!" Viridi exclaimed, eyes widened from shock. Phosphora was dead quiet as Palutena tried to fan away the smoke.

"W-Wait...Viridi. You said that stuff is supposed to rejuvenate dead plants right? So...what does it do to someone more...HUMAN?" Palutena asked. The smoke began to clear as Palutena gasped alongside the other girls. They were now looking at Pit, but mysteriously transformed into a little baby boy. He wore a small white toga over his top and a diaper around his legs. He had teeny little angel wings on his back as he started crying.

"Uhhh...apparently it turns them into babies." Phosphora muttered. But as Viridi seemed disgusted and Phosphora somewhat intrigued, Palutena's cheeks turned bright red as she smiled, picking up baby Pit in her arms.

"Ohh! You little cutie! You are so adorable Pit! Yes you are!" Palutena cooed, holding Pit against her. He continued to cry, catching Palutena's attention. She began lightly cradling Pit, rocking him gently.

"Oh...shhh. It's okay little Pit. Don't cry. Momma's here..." Palutena muttered, hearing Pit's crying settling down. But soon after, another poof of smoke occured from behind. Phosphora and Viridi turned around and gawked, seeing a child Dark Pit.

"Ugh. WHY did I not see that coming? What happens to one happens to the other too." Viridi groaned, seeing Dark Pit staring on at her.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Palutena sat down in a chair while still cradling Pit in her arms. He now had a bottle of milk, sucking on the rubber end as she held it up gently with a smile on her face. Viridi groaned, looking at the empty glass.

"GREAT. Thanks to that numbskull, I just lost THREE years of hard work. There goes my hopes of keeping the Earth green forever." Viridi said. Phosphora shrugged, asking why she couldn't just replicate the formula again. Viridi sighed, figuring she would have to. Palutena glanced over at Viridi.

"Say, Viridi? How long do you think Pit will remain a baby? Will he have to grow up into his old self again?" Palutena asked. The goddess sighed again, putting one hand to her chin.

"Its hard to say. I never recorded any data on using this stuff on a non-plant test subject. It could be that way OR he could simply just need time for the formula to wear off. He may be his old, pea brain self in a matter of hours or days." Viridi explained. Palutena smiled, looking back down at baby Pit.

"Well, until then, you can count on me to watch over him. After all, I have felt like a "mom" to Pit, remember?" Palutena said. Phosphora then looked down at Dark Pit, seeing him crawling around Viridi's legs.

"And...what about HIM?" Phosphora asked, causing Viridi to look down. The goddess sighed, picking up Dark Pit by his black diaper and shoving him into Phosphora's arms.

"HE will be YOUR problem Phosphora. I need peace and quiet if I want to work on making my formula again or trying to find an antidote. And I am NOT feeling very "motherly" right now." Viridi said. Phosphora looked down at Dark Pit, sitting in her arms, and groaned heavily.

"Oh! And I'm supposed to babysit him? How old do you think I AM anyway, HUH?" Phosphora complained. They continued yelling between one another, completely ignored by Palutena as she held young Pit.

"Don't listen to them Pit. I don't mind having you as a baby in my arms. Actually, I think you're totally cute right now." Palutena whispered "Don't worry. I'll take very good care of you." Pit looked up at Palutena and cooed softly. After he let go of the bottle, Palutena brought Pit onto her shoulder and gently patted his back, hearing him burp.

"Heh heh. I always wanted to raise a baby. And Pit couldn't be the more perfect choice for my "test baby"." Palutena chuckled. She walked out of the room with him as Phosphora groaned, seated on the floor with Dark Pit in her lap.

"Ugh. So...what am I gonna do with you now?" she asked, looking at the innocent baby's face. She looked away with a sigh before plopping him down in a nearby trash can.

"Its not you kid, it's me. I DON'T babysit. And no prissy little goddess can tell me otherwise." she said. Dark Pit's legs flailed around as his upper half was trapped within the can. Elsewhere, Palutena was playing fun games with little Pit. She entertained him with little hand made puppets and by making cutesy noises. They all made Pit laugh and clap his hands, making her smile.

"Oh, you like that huh? What a good baby." Palutena chuckled. She continued with her puppet show as we turn back to Viridi, returning to her sanctuary for a moment to try and formulate a antidote to her formula. She already had created a new batch, kept on the side in a beaker, as she tinkered with the different leaves and natural essences used to make it.

"Okay. So if ingesting this stuff turns humans into babies, I SHOULD be able to find a way to undo that." Viridi muttered, examining her formula.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~  
_**

The day continued on like this for a good three hours, with Dark Pit still stuck in the trash can and Palutena playing happily with Pit. But soon after he was heard laughing still, his cries of joy turned to cries of despair. Palutena lightly gasped.

"Pit? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hungry?" she asked. But then, she caught a whiff of a stinky smell, glancing down at Pit.

"Phew! I think I know what! Diaper change time!" she cried, pinching her nose. With a wave of her hand, she used her magic to lift Pit into her arm before walking off with him. She brought him into her chambers and set him down on the bed.

"Okay then. Time to see how much of a mom I am...by changing a baby's diaper." Palutena thought. She waved her hand and poofed off Pit's dirty diaper, conjuring up another one in her other hand. With eyes closed, she used her magic to slip it on. Unfortunately, she didn't place it right and found it covering Pit's head. This started to make Pit cry.

"Oh dear! That's not right." Palutena said. She tried again, keeping her eyes on him as it went on successfully this time.

"Ah. There we go." Palutena said. She picked up Pit and rose him high into the air, seeing a smile returning to his face. He started to laugh again as Palutena couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"I don't know what it is. But seeing his smile...makes me want to smile too. Maybe this is what they say...the greatest gift a mother could ever get from their baby." Palutena thought. She twirled around, still holding Pit up high, until they plopped down together on the bed together. They continued laughing together as Palutena glanced at Pit, seeing him curiously reaching out for her hand. She felt his tiny hand gripping her finger.

"M...Mommy..." he muttered. Palutena lightly gasped, starting to blush as she slipped Pit's hand into hers.

"My little Pit..." she muttered. She brought Pit in close and hugged him gently, lightly kissing his forehead. But soon after, a strange light began glittering all over Pit, causing the goddess to gasp.

"H-Huh? Whuh?" she gasped. She moved back as Pit was engulfed in another smoke poof, transformed back into his older state.

"Heh? L-Lady Palutena? What...What happened?" Pit asked, sitting upright next to Palutena. He then looked down, realizing he was only wearing a baby diaper. He yelled and covered himself with one of Palutena's pillows, causing her to laugh out loud as he blushed.

"S-SERIOUSLY! WHAT HAPPENED?" he exclaimed.

_Later..._

The others quickly gathered together again in Palutena's temple as Viridi was told what happened.

"Ah. I see. I guess it takes a little "goddess magic" to cure someone of my formula. And here I spent all that time making THIS." Viridi said, showing a tube filled with her antidote. Palutena chuckled.

"Or the effects could've worn off like you said. Besides, all I did was give Pit a kiss on the forehead. And I didn't put any magic into it either." Palutena said. Viridi fell silent, crossing her arms.

"Well, let's just hope nothing like this happens AGAIN." Viridi said. Suddenly, they heard two voices yelling, one filled with rage and the other with fear. They look back to see Phosphora being chased around, fired upon by Dark Pit. His face was bright red as he chased after her.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY ALREADY!" Phosphora exclaimed.

"Come BACK here! You're gonna PAY for what you did to me! You LEFT me in the TRASH you air headed twit!" Dark Pit yelled. Palutena, Pit and Viridi glanced at one another and smirked.

"Yeah. For THEIR sakes, let's NEVER do this again." Pit teased. The three started to laugh, filling the air with humor as Dark Pit still tailed Phosphora.

**_~ END OF EPISODE 7 ~_**


	8. Episode 8: Beauty of True Nature

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 008: Beauty of Pure Nature_**

In the forests on Earth, there exist many beautiful sights such as babbling brookes, lush green trees and fauna as well as rarely seen wildlife. And today, as it draws late in the afternoon, we have another strange sight. The sight is of Pit and friends being led through the forest by Viridi. Each were wearing short sleeved clothing and carrying packs on their backs, fit for their "camping trip" as prepared by Viridi. Pit groaned.

"Uhhh...Lady Palutena? Can you explain to me again WHY we're out here?" Pit asked. Palutena smirked.

"Because Pit, Viridi wanted everyone to see the "natural beauty" that is nature. So we all agreed to take a day to go camping together." Palutena explained. Pit sighed.

"Then WHY are we wearing these dumb things again? These stupid bands of yours are supressing our powers." Dark Pit asked, showing a strange black band around his wrist. Viridi smirked.

"BECAUSE...if we're going camping, we're gonna rough it WITHOUT the use of our godly powers. That's why." Viridi said "Plus...I want to see you and Pitty do actual LABOR. No weasling out of it this time!" Both angels groan as Phosphora seemed tense, glaring at her black band.

"Why Viridi? Why must you torture me so? If I can't use my powers, I'll go completely nuts." Phosphora thought. They continued walking through the forest until they came to a large clearing. Viridi stopped and looked around before taking a deep breath.

"Yep. This is the spot. Okay everyone. We're camping here." Viridi declared. Hearing those words, Pit sighed with relief and dropped to the ground.

"Ugh! Finally! I can rest my aching feet." Pit sighed. Palutena chuckled as Dark Pit set down his pack. Viridi turned around to see Pit sitting.

"Hey. No slacking off yet angel! First we got to get camp set up. And YOU'RE pitching the tent." Viridi said. Pit groaned, asking if he could please have a moment to rest. But Viridi approached him and stomped hard on his foot. The angel yelled and leaped to his feet, hopping around on one foot.

"Does THAT answer your question? Now you and Palutena get busy while I scope out the area for water. Phosphora? You're in charge of firewood. And Pittoo? You go with Phosphora." Viridi said. Dark Pit scoffed.

"When is someone going to DROP that stupid name? Its humiliating!" Dark Pit groaned. As he and Phosphora walked off, Pit fanned his swollen foot before Palutena walked over.

"Come on Pit. I'm sure it'll be fun once you give it a try. Maybe you'll like camping." Palutena said. Pit looked up to the goddess and sighed, figuring he should at least try unless he wanted his other foot stomped on.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

We later find the two hard at work, finishing pitching the tent up as Pit hammered the last stake in the dirt. They checked the tent's stability and saw it to be very good.

"There we go. This ought to make Viridi happy." Pit said. They soon heard the happy humming of the goddess Viridi approaching. She carried several water canisters in her arms with a big smile on her face.

"Well, we have water. There's a fresh spring not too far from our campsite. So if you're thirsty, go ahead and take a sip." Viridi said, setting them down on a nearby stump. Pit sighed and grabbed one of the canisters.

"That's very thoughtful of you Viridi. I think we'd enjoy a drink right now." Palutena said. Dark Pit and Phosphora soon returned with the firewood as Pit took a drink. He sighed with relief.

"Now that is some good water. Thanks Viridi." Pit said. Viridi chuckled, glad he approved. The others stopped for a drink as well. But as soon as the group chug began, there was an eerie wind blowing through their campsite, followed by a giant boom of purple smoke.

"Wh-What was that?" Pit asked. They all looked to see a smug Hades, Thanatos and Pandora. They too appeared dressed for camping, but instead carrying various electronic devices with them.

"MORNING NEIGHBORS!" Hades called with a chuckle. Pit and the others groaned heavily.

"Ugh! What do YOU want Hades?" Viridi asked. Hades chuckled.

"What? Can't the god of the underworld take a camping trip too? Or is that a crime too?" Hades asked. Viridi groaned, swearing that Hades always snoops on what they're doing and likes meddling in their affairs.

"Maybe we do and maybe we don't. BUT...we can guarantee OUR camping trip is gonna be way more better than yours! Hoo hoo hoo!" Thanatos laughed. Pandora chuckled.

"After all, we've got something you nature lovers don't." Pandora said. Hades smirked and showed off a glowing purple battery, causing the girls to gasp.

"No...way. Is that a god energized battery? Those things are supposed to run on a god's power and can power anything he or she desires no matter where they are!" Phosphora gasped. Hades snickered.

"Yep! That's what it is doll! And I'll tell you want. If you all want a taste of TRULY HEAVENLY camping, just ditch ol' rosebud and come camp with us!" Hades shouted in glee. Viridi and Palutena gasped.

"Wh-What?" Viridi asked. Palutena lightly rested her hands on her shoulders and looked to Hades in disgust.

"Hmm. Count me in. I'm not really up to "roughing it" as she puts it." Dark Pit said. Phosphora seemed swayed to join him too, but Pit stepped inbetween his friends and Hades.

"Pit?" Viridi asked. Pit glared back at Hades.

"No thanks Hades. We're NOT abandoning our friend just to hang around with the likes of you! This camping trip was important to Viridi since we started. And I could tell by how estatic she's been since we came to the forest. Sure, I complain that it may not be my cup of tea, but I'm not the kind of angel that would do that to a friend." Pit shouted. His words seemed to move Viridi slightly.

"Pit..." she said. Palutena smiled, giving a light nod.

"That's my Pit. He always knows what to say." Palutena thought. Hades huffed, turning away completely.

"FINE. If that's how you're gonna be, I hope you get attacked by wild animals or get lost in the woods. Oh well. You TRY and be friendly for once..." Hades sighed. The bad guys walked off as Pit looked back to his friends.

"So Viridi, what's next on our camping schedule?" Pit asked. Viridi lightly smiled.

"Well...I DID see something totally awesome when I was walking back with our water. If you guys want to see, I'll take you to it. I just hope its there." Viridi said. Pit and Palutena nodded as Dark Pit and Phosphora shrugged.

"Ehhh...whatever." Phosphora said. Everyone decided to bring their water canteens with them as Viridi stopped Pit for a moment.

"Pit? Thanks for standing for me against Hades. I thought for sure you and the others would have gone with him." Viridi said. Pit smirked, commenting that he wouldn't ever go to Hades even if he paid him. Viridi smiled.

"Okay. C'mon then. Let's get moving group!" Viridi called. With canteens in hand, Pit and friends followed Viridi through the woods and came upon the river where she gathered their water. She turned to them and told them to remain quiet.

"Hmm? Why?" Dark Pit whispered. She stopped upon a group of bushes and directed their attention to the other side of the river. They all looked and saw a family of deer, a mother and three children, resting together by the river's edge. The mother was asleep as the children were playing around her.

"Awww! Look at the little babies." Phosphora muttered. Palutena lightly blushed, as did Pit.

"Wow Viridi. This is animals in their natural habitat. Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Pit whispered. Viridi lightly smiled.

"Well, the whole thing with Hades and what not." Viridi said. They looked back out across the river, seeing the mother beginning to awaken.

"This was one of the big reasons why I wanted you guys to go camping. So you could've seen a beautiful sight like this. To see nature as pure and innocent as it is." Viridi whispered. They continued to watch until the deers were out of sight. Afterwards, they went back towards their campsite.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

When Pit and the others returned, they saw Hades and the other villains merely sulking around their so called "god battery".

"Hmm? What's with you guys?" Dark Pit asked. Hades groaned.

"DUMMY over here forgot to charge the battery before we left! And this thing can't recharge in the human world!" Thanatos cried. Pandora groaned, saying she waisted her time with the two numbskulls. Viridi smirked.

"Well then, you'll just have to settle for the old fashion kind of fun. That's what we're gonna do." Viridi said. But Hades scoffed.

"Forget this. I don't need to be around a bunch of pinheads like yourself. Hades out!" he yelled, vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke. The other villains soon followed behind him as Viridi looked to the others.

"Oh well. Anyway, anyone up for that "old fashion fun"?" Viridi asked. Everyone gave a nod before joining Viridi in all kinds of fun activities around the forest. Thanks to Phosphora, they found a small lake beneath a waterfall that connected to the river. Everyone changed into their swimwear and dove into the water, having fun splashing about and relaxing in the peace and quiet of the woods.

"Cowabunga!" Phosphora called, making a cannonball as she dove into the water. Afterwards, they went fishing farther up stream and caught a bundle of fish, most of which seemed to be caught by Palutena. With baskets of fish, they returned back to the campsite and had themselves a delectable dinner of roasting the fish over a campfire, following with a good old fashion marshmallow roast, courtesy of Pit bringing marshmallows and other items meant for making smores.

"Well, I'm actually having fun. Who knew camping would be enjoyable?" Dark Pit said. Phosphora nodded, enjoying all the splashing they did in the lake earlier. Viridi smiled, glad to see everyone in high spirits. She then remembered the "power surpressing bands" on their wrists and told them they could take them off.

"Huh? Are you sure?" they asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Viridi said. With her permission, the bands were torn off and they felt their godly powers returning. Viridi chuckled, telling them that she had one more "gift of nature" to show them when night came. And when they all waited until the sky was dark, they saw what she meant when the sky became a lit with millions of stars. And without the lights from the sanctuary or anywhere else, the sky never looked more beautiful.

**_~ END OF EPISODE 8 ~_**


	9. Episode 9: The Great Skyworld Race

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 009: The Great Skyworld Race_**

In the skies above the Earth, the forces of the heavens, earth and underworld all planned a yearly annual "God's Cup" race around the course set up in Skyworld. And everyone from Palutena's Army, the Forces of Nature and the Underworld was allowed to race. As we come to the starting line, we see several mean machines lined up side by side. A Centurion is seen flying above the course with a large crowd of Underworld and Nature monsters as well as other Centurions.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the First Annual God's Cup Race! The first ever heated street side battle royale between the heavens, nature and the underworld! And we're here to bring you every detail during this awesome competition!" the centurion announced, wearing a red bowtie and carrying a microphone. He floats down to the starting line, ready to introduce the racers.

"And now...how about we get a few words from our racers before the race starts? Here in lane one, we have everyone's favorite angel, the one who saved the world from the wrath of both Medusa AND Hades, give it up for Captain Pit!" he shouted. The crowd applauds as we see Pit in a solid white formula race car. On the side of the car are gold wing decals and the symbol of his bow is seen on the hood.

"Ha ha! Yeah! That's right! Ol' Pit's going for the gold today baby!" Pit laughed, raising his arm into the air. The centurion flies to the next car, showing the driver to be Palutena.

"And in lane two, we have the goddess who leads her army of the heavens! Let's all give a cheer for Lady Palutena!" he announced. Palutena's car appears to be a mini van with red trail markings on the sides. Her large angelic symbol glows from behind her.

"Thank you everyone! Wish me luck because I plan to win!" Palutena chuckled. The announcer then flies to the next car, revealing it to be Dark Pit on a black and red motorcycle. Large black wing decorations extend from the back tire.

"And wowza! For lane three, we have none other than Pit's number one rival! Give it up for Pittoo!" he shouts. Dark Pit groaned.

"That's DARK PIT people! Get it RIGHT!" Dark Pit shouted. In the fourth lane, Gaol and Magnus were seen riding in a powerful mechanical beast of a car. Gaol rode in the back with Magnus in the front seat.

"In lane four, we have quite the odd entry. Two humans from planet Earth with one partially wielding the powers of the Underworld! Let's have a round of applause for the team of Magnus and Mistress Gaol!" the centurion calls. The two merely smirk and waved. Next to them, the centurion announces lane five's entry to be Viridi, leader of the Forces of Nature. She is seen riding in a ruby red sports car with vines growing around the frame. The front of the car is decorated with large clusters of leaves.

"Ha ha ha! Behold my children! Your goddess is going to ride onto victory!" Viridi called. In lane six, the entry appears to be Phosphora and Arlon riding together inside of a large stone car with Cragalanche's face. In fact, the car was Cragalanche.

"Wow! Talk about a TEAM! We have the three commanders for the Forces of Nature riding together as one force! Let's hear it for Phosphora, Arlon and their mean machine, Cragalanche!" he announces. Phosphora giggled and waved to the crowd as Arlon bowed. Viridi groaned.

"I don't believe this. Why are the three of you riding AGAINST me?" Viridi asked. Phosphora chuckled.

"Don't be so moody Viridi. We wanted to compete too. But you already entered yourself as a single driver. So the three of us came up with a plan to race as one. Besides, if we win, we'll split the prize with you." Phosphora explained. In the next lane, the next entry is Lord Dyntos, riding in a monstrous machine that appears to be modeled after the Great Sacred Treasure. It is as sleek as Pit's car.

"Heh heh heh! This old timer's gonna show you how its done!" Dyntos laughed. And in lane eight, there appears to be a truly terrifying entry. It appears to be Hades himself, riding in a giant dark purple chariot with massive jet engines in the back. The wheels are coated with spikes as Hades is seen gripping reins latched onto one of Hewdraw's heads in front.

"Ha! You dolts don't stand a chance of winning! Not against MY ride!" Hades laughed. Hewdraw's head glares at the others and growls. In the back of everyone, two extra cars were seen. One car appears to be driven by Medusa, stylized after her long snake hair. The head of her car appears modeled after one of her snake heads, giving a fiendish red glare from the headlights. And next to her appears to be Pyrrhon riding a flaming hot car, sporting large flame markings along the sides.

"Not to brag, but I'LL be winning this time! And I DARE any of you to try and take first from me!" Pyrrhon laughed. Medusa groaned. In the front lane, Pit and Dark Pit eyed one another.

"Good luck Pittoo! You're gonna need it against my mean machine!" Pit shouted. Dark Pit smirked.

"Yeah. We'll see. Just don't get an ego inflated head now." Dark Pit said, revving his engine. On the side of the track, Pandora is seen with the checker flag in hand.

"Before our race begins, let's rind everyone what our racers are fighting for! Whoever wins this race claims full custody of the magnificent Lightning Chariot, generously donated from its previous master to Pit during the great battle against Hades!" the centurion called. The lights above begin counting down from 3.

"On your marks, get set...GO!" the centurion exclaimed. With the flag waved, the cars suddenly ignite and roar out of the starting line and down the track.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~  
_**

The race was well underway as Pit and Dark Pit were fighting one another for the lead with Palutena and Viridi close behind. Holding a steady fifth was Hades as he continued to block Phosphora and the others.

"Hey! Move out of the way! We wanna pass!" Phosphora shouted. But Hades snickered.

"Sorry. But no one's about to pass ol' Hades. And THIS is why." Hades said. He pushed a button on the front of his chariot, sending a wave of Monoeye from his car towards them. Phosphora gasped and started weaving around the Underworld monsters, firing down black spheres at them.

"C-Cheater!" Phosphora shouted, slipping down in the pack as Magnus and Gaol roared by with Pyrrhon and Medusa. More Monoeyes were sent out, raining down on Pyrrhon's car.

"H-Huh? HEY!" he shouted, spinning out of control. Medusa moved up as she heard Hades laughing.

"Sorry friend! Its every man for themselves out here!" Hades laughed. Suddenly, he felt the back of his chariot being shot at. He looked back to see Medusa shooting blasts from her eyes, knocking loose one of his wheels. She took the chance and zoomed past Hades and Magnus.

"Like you said, every MAN for themselves." Medusa taunted. Hades groaned, looking down at his skidding side as Gaol and Magnus passed him.

"Good work Magnus. For a mercenary for hire, you have a knack for being behind the wheel." Gaol said. Magnus smirked. Meanwhile, we see Dyntos closing in behind Palutena and Pit.

"Whoa! Pit! Behind us! Look!" Palutena called. Pit looked back, seeing Dyntos' car catching up.

"Heh heh! Outta the way whipper snapper! Old Dyntos is gonna pass!" he laughed. Pit looked to his control panel and pushed a button. The engines on his backside suddenly ignited as he pulled ahead. Dark Pit soon tailed right after him.

"Oh, so you want to race the hard way eh? Fine by me!" Dyntos snickered. He flicked a switch on his car and it suddenly transformed into ultralight mode, roaring by Palutena and the two angels.

"Whoa! What was that?" Pit exclaimed. Dyntos chuckled as he glanced back. Unfortunately, he forgot about the upcoming turn and went veering off the course before slamming into the walls. Everyone continued racing by as Pit looked back with worry.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Dyntos shouted. Suddenly, Palutena's car came under attack as vines from Viridi's latched onto her.

"Don't mind me Palutena!" Viridi shouted. The vines came to life and pulled her right past, thrusting her ahead. But Palutena smirked, raising her staff into the air.

"I don't think so Viridi." Palutena said. Viridi looked back and gasped, seeing her glowing symbol firing waves of light arrows at the tail of her car. She screamed before sliding back behind Palutena.

"Sorry Viridi! No hard feelings, right?" she asked. Pyrrhon, now back in the race, suddenly roared past both goddess.

"Wha?" they shouted. Pyrrhon laughed full of pride as he soon came upon Pit and Dark Pit.

"All hail the champion Pyrrhon! Ha ha! With this bad boy at my side, I'm not gonna stop until I cross the finish line!" Pyrrhon exclaimed. Dark Pit glared back and smirked. But soon, he gasped at the sight of Hades' car, with wheel re-attached, suddenly on the ferocious approach. Hewdraw's head was seen bouncing at high speeds with eyes locked onto Palutena and Viridi.

"Palutena! Viridi! Behind you!" Dark Pit shouted. The girls looked back and gasped, seeing Hewdraw's head bounding into the air. It came crashing down onto Viridi's car, forcing her to leap onto Palutena. But it soon came after her and crushed their car. Pit heard the destruction and looked back.

"Gah! Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted. The two angels skidded to a halt as the other cars started roaring by them. Once they passed, Pit and Dark Pit rushed over towards the fallen drivers.

"Oh my gosh! Lady Palutena! Are you two all right?" Pit asked, helping Palutena onto her feet. Dark Pit pulled up Viridi as well.

"Thank you Pit. But...why did you stop? At the rate Hades is driving, he'll win the Lightning Chariot for sure." Palutena asked. Viridi scoffed.

"Yeah. That lunatic is probably gonna destroy everyone else just so he can win!" Viridi shouted. Dark Pit looked back, still seeing some of the cars ahead of them.

"Not if we work together. Pit and I can slip back into the lead and K.O. Hades. Afterwards, its a fair fight to the finish line." Dark Pit said. Pit nodded, saying he couldn't agree more. Palutena smiled.

"All right then. If Hades want to play dirty, we'll simply fight fire with fire." Palutena said.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

With the angels having dropped out to help the goddesses, Hades was already on the assault against Pyrrhon for the lead.

"Out of the way before I snuff you out hot head!" Hades laughed. Pyrrhon glared back and groaned.

"Not a chance Hades! A despicable driver like you doesn't deserve first place! Not after you assaulted two of the other racers!" Pyrrhon shouted. Hades growled.

"Fine then! I warned you! Hit 'em hard Hewdraw!" Hades shouted, suddenly slipping back. Everyone watched and gasped as Hewdraw opened its gaping mouth, charging up a fiery blast before unleashign it straight towards everyone. Phosphora gasped.

"Oh man! We've got incoming!" she shouted. Cragalanche turned on its side, shielding his teammates as the flames blew Magnus and Medusa's cars out of the way. The blast came roaring up through the pack before blasting Pyrrhon's car off the track.

"DAH! Cheating scumbag!" Pyrrhon shouted. Hades laughed and cracked the reins, sending Hewdraw bouncing ahead. He looked back at the other racers and chuckled.

"Now then...all that's left to do is ride on to the finish line. Then the Lightning Chariot is MINE!" Hades chuckled. But suddenly, he felt the back of his car being shot at once again. He looked back to see Pit and Dark Pit's cars, now catching up to him. Palutena was now riding side saddle behind Pit as Viridi hung onto Dark Pit. The shots came from Palutena's glowing circle.

"That's what YOU think Hades! Your cheating ends NOW!" Pit shouted. Hades snarled, watching the two of them soon nipping at his tail.

"Oh! So you fools want in on the action too? I'll GLADLY give it to you!" Hades bellowed. He pressed a button on his chariot, sending out a wave of Reapers and Reapettes from behind.

"Sick 'em boys! Send those two to the scrap heap!" Hades shouted. But Viridi rose her arm into the air, summoning a glowing green sphere in her palm.

"Nice TRY Hades! But no cigar this time!" she shouted, firing a giant burst that wiped out the Reapers. Hades growled.

"Fine then! I'll simply try THIS! You're on Thanatos!" he called. Suddenly appearing, from a compartment of his chariot, was Thanatos in his bat form.

"Hoo hoo hoo! Finally! Its my time to shine!" Thanatos laughed. He sent screeching blasts from his mouth, forcing Dark Pit and Pit to duck back. But Palutena rose her staff, causing her symbol to glow brightly.

"G-GAH! H-H-Hold on now! Let's not jump to anything hasty!" Thanatos shrieked. But she didn't listen as bursts of light shot him down, crashing into the back of Hades. She then emitted a blinding light from her body, enveloping Pit's car as Viridi did the same for Dark Pit. They came together and formed two different colored arrows. But Hades looked ahead and saw the finish line in sight.

"Yes! I'm going to make it! Just a bit farther!" Hades exclaimed. But suddenly, he looked back and saw Pit and Dark Pit roaring at him, encloaked in their glowing light. They rammed right into the back of his chariot and sent the lord of the Underworld flying into the air.

"IN YOUR DREAMS HADES!" they shouted. Hades yelled in agony as he was thrown off his chariot, watching only as Hewdraw and the chariot were flung right off the track.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

At the same time of Hades' defeat, both Pit and Dark Pit had unknowingly crossed the finish line at the same time, making them both tie for first. The other racers had gathered together and applauded for Pit, Dark Pit, Viridi and Palutena as they stood together next to the Lightning Chariot.

"Well, since we tied for first, how about we share the Lightning Chariot?" Palutena asked. Viridi chuckled, saying that wasn't such a bad idea. Dark Pit groaned.

"Why couldn't you two have agreed on that EARLIER? It was your bickering over the Chariot that caused this crazy race and almost had us lose to Hades in the first place!" Dark Pit shouted. Viridi groaned, demanding that Dark Pit take back his outburst. Palutena and Pit chuckled.

"He's right Pit. Viridi and I hadn't really seen eye to eye when it came to the Lightning Chariot. I liked it because of its rich history and beauty while Viridi wanted it for Phos and Lux. You must think we're childish after the way you saw us behave." Palutena said. Pit chuckled, crossing arms in front of him.

"Not at all. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be the Lady Palutena I know and love." Pit said. Palutena smiled and patted Pit's head.

"Thanks Pit." she said. The cheering continued as the four started waving back to the crowds.

**_~ END OF EPISODE 9 ~_**


	10. Episode 10: Memories of an Angel

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Chapter 10: Memories of an Angel_**

In the heavenly fields of Skyworld, we find Pit practicing his bow skills by shooting arrows at several wooden manniquens of Underworld villains. With one shot each, the arrows pierce right through the bodies of the wooden copies. His final shot was against a large version of Hades.

"Ha ha! Yeah, I still got it." Pit smirked, slipping his bow away. Just then, he felt a light sensation in the air, hearing Palutena's voice.

"Hey there Pit! You finish your training exercise yet?" she asked. Pit chuckled.

"Yep. You just caught me as I finished. What's up Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Well, remember when you accidentally turned yourself into a baby by Viridi's elixir?" Palutena asked, causing Pit to blush with embarrassment "Since then, I did a little digging around my old records and found something you're probably going to enjoy. How soon can you make it back to the sanctuary?" Pit looked in the distance and saw Palutena's temple.

"If I had a little "lift", I'd probably be there in a flash. Care to oblidge?" he asked. Palutena chuckled, suddenly causing Pit's wings to glow as he flew back towards the temple. After being dropped off, he strolled inside to find Palutena in the Skyworld Library Archives. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Ah. There you are Pit. Thanks for coming back so soon." Palutena said. Pit crossed his arms as he approached, asking what she wanted to show him. The goddess chuckled and picked up an old set of clothing. When she showed it to Pit, it appeared to be an old child sized white tunic.

"Remember this?" she asked. Pit took a long look at the tunic, feeling it familiar somehow. When he replied he couldn't place it, Palutena smiled.

"This was your tunic from when you joined my army. Remember now?" she asked. After hearing that, Pit quickly was able to remember.

"Oh yeah! Back when I was just a "junior" angel! Ahh...how the years have passed." Pit said, comparing himself to his old child tunic. Palutena chuckled.

"Just looking back at all of this stuff...it makes me think about the first time we ever met. Do you remember...Pit?" Palutena asked. Pit lightly scratched his head.

"Hmm? How we first met? Uhh...d'oh. I'm sorry Lady Palutena. It's been so long that I guess I forgot." Pit said. Palutena smiled, saying she would be glad to remind him. She walked over to Pit's side and summoned her staff. With a wave of her hand, the staff's sphere began to glow and showed a shining circular mirror before them.

_~ Years in the Past, BEFORE "Kid Icarus" ~_

The mirror showed a reflection of a town in the human world, strangely stylized similar to that of the 80's version of "Kid Icarus" with pixel people. Even the background music remained the eight bit version.

_A long time ago, in a town far away from..._

_Uhh...Lady Palutena?_

_Hmm? Yes Pit?_

_Not to be a "critic", but can we upgrade the graphics please? These eight bit pixels are making my head hurt._

_Oh...okay. I just thought since, you know, this was your past, we should stick to the "old style". Anyway, ahem..._

Palutena used her powers to transform the pixel town into a more realistic town, filled with more modern style people and landmarks. As the people were going about their normal, everyday lives, we zoom in on a young boy. This young boy appears to be Pit, wearing a scrawny brown sleevless jacket over him. He had his white angel wings extending from his back and light brown sandals on his feet. He was drawing in the dirt road with a stick in his hand, eventually having his light eclipsed by the shadows of other boys.

"Well, well...if it ain't old "Ick". You still got no memories of your lame past?" one of them asked. Pit looked up at them and sighed, looking back down to the ground. But suddenly, the same boy kicked sand in his face.

"Hey! I'm talking to you shrimp! Answer when spoken to!" he shouted. But Pit still said nothing, trying to ignore them. The boy glanced at the others and they each nodded, suddenly gaining up on Pit with clouds of sand kicked around in front of him. He started to cough before shielding himself with his wings. The sand made dirt marks in his feathers.

"Yeah! That's right! Hide behind your mutant feathers freak!" the boy laughed. Eventually, they got bored and walked away, leaving Pit to slowly peek out from behind his wings. He looked down at the ground, seeing his drawing erased by their kicking.

_H-Hold on. That little kid...is ME?_

_Well, remember Pit, you've told me before that you don't have many memories of your past. Fortunately, I found this laying around and...thought I should show you._

Pit was soon approached by a young woman, dressed in a long white robe like cloak, looking down upon him with a saddened face. She kneeled down and patted Pit's head.

"That's a good boy Icarus. I'm happy that you didn't choose to fight back this time. Fighting bullies is never the right way to solve things." she said. Pit sighed.

"But...it keeps happening every single day. No matter how many times I ignore them, they come back with the same hurtful insults and they kick sand in my face. Why does everyone have to treat me so poorly?" Pit asked, starting to cry into his lap. The woman lightly patted Pit's shoulder before bringing him close for a hug.

"It's all right Icarus. They just don't understand how special you are. I can just tell...someday you're going to make a great difference to this world." she said. Pit lightly sniffled, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"You think so?" he asked. She nodded.

"Of course. I'm sure your father would say the same thing if he was here." she said. The little angel sighed and looked at his wings.

"I wonder...how am I suopposed to make a difference...if I can't even use these stupid wings to fly?" he thought. Just then, they heard the sounds of a terrified man fleeing down the streets. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, catching the attention of everyone around him.

"E-Everyone! Hide! Medusa's forces have returned! And she's sent down Twinbellows!" he exclaimed. Before they could heed his warning, a nearby building crumbled to the ground as the giant flaming hound appeared and roared. The giant hound sent people screaming in terror and running back for their homes.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

"Oh no! Not Twinbellows! Icarus! Come on! Hurry! Get inside!" the woman cried, grabbing Pit by the arm and dragging him behind her. Twinbellows howled and came charging through the town, laying waste to the streets with each quaking step. In her realm, Medusa watched the destruction from a medieval themed mirror.

"Ah yes. I love the sounds of human screams in the morning." she cackled, watching with glee at Twinbellow's rampage. Inside a nearby building, Pit continued to watch Twinbellows rampaging through the town, spreading chaos and destruction in its path.

"Not again! That oversized mutt's been terrorizing everyone for far too long! Someone's got to do something!" Pit shouted. The woman shushed him, telling "Icarus" to stay quiet. Pit looked on through the window at Twinbellows. He then heard a malicious cackle in the skies above, looking up towards the sky to see Medusa's looming figure.

"I-Is that...Medusa?" Pit asked. Medusa chuckled as she looked down at the town.

"Cower in fear worthless mortals! For it is I, Medusa, Goddess of the Underworld! And I have come to sew my seeds of destruction upon your pathetic lives!" Medusa laughed. As she continued to brag, Pit thought back to his caretaker's words about how he may someday make a "great difference" in the world and how he would deal with bullies. To him, Medusa was the world's biggest bully and that she had to be taught a lesson. Suddenly, against anyone's expectations, Pit stepped out of the building he was hiding in and looked up at Medusa.

"Hey! Snake lady! Stop this right now!" Pit exclaimed. His cry against Medusa caught the ears of everyone in town, causing them to gasp as Medusa glared down at Pit.

"Hmm? What was that you little SPECK?" she asked, leaning down towards him. Though his mind was telling him to run, Pit stood his ground, even being stared upon by Medusa.

"Y-You heard me! You do this every single day! Why can't you leave the people of this town alone? You big meanie!" Pit shouted. Medusa raised a brow, remaining silent until she started to cackle.

"A big MEANIE am I? That's some words coming from a pint sized twerp like you. How DARE you speak such tongue to a goddess! I think I shall have to teach you a lesson! And don't think I'll go easy on you...just because you're a BOY!" Medusa shouted. With a snap of her hand, Twinbellows suddenly glared back at Pit and growled. He quickly turned back, seeing the giant beast charging right at him.

"Twinbellows! It's feasting time!" Medusa called. Pit yelled in fear, ducking out of Twinbellow's way. He stumbled to the ground, laying in the dirt as the dog turned around. It snarled in a menacing tone before it came charging again. But nearby, Pit saw a discarded sword by his hand and quickly grabbed it. He jumped out of the way again, letting Twinbellows crash into the empty building behind. Pit took grip of the sword and charged.

"I-I'm not afraid of you! Your oversized mutt needs to learn a few manners!" Pit shouted. He started swinging the sword without end at Twinbellows, not making a single strike as the hound leaped back and lunged at him. He was slammed to the ground, feeling the sword slipping from his hand. His caretaker watched in horror as Pit crashed into a pile of wooden boxes.

"Icarus! NO!" she exclaimed. Suddenly, a shower of arrows came down upon Twinbellows. Medusa seemed a bit surprised as she looked on ahead, seeing a swarm of centurions approaching from the other side of town.

"H-Hey! Look everyone! Those are centurions, Lady Palutena's soldiers! The goddess of light is here!" a man cried. Medusa glared angrily at Palutena's faded silhouette behind the centurions.

"Well, well...I was wondering when you'd show up...Goddess of LIGHT. I thought you weren't coming to these poor creature's rescue." Medusa said. The centurions remained at the ready with bows and arrows.

"Medusa, will your evil actios know no end? You have no right to torture these people! Call Twinbellows back this instant!" Palutena called. But Medusa laughed.

"Now why would I do THAT? He's just starting to have fun. Or did you not know about the boy he was just playing with?" Medusa asked. Palutena gasped and looked down at the shattered boxes, seeing Pit laying among the broken wood.

"You...heartless vexen! That's the last straw! Centurions! Attack and destroy that oversized mutt!" Palutena called. The centurions started firing their arrows again at Twinbellows, but the giant dog fired flaming fireballs at them. They managed to strike down large number of the centurions, but Palutena soon deployed centurion strongarms and knights onto the field, charging straight for Twinbellows. Just then, Palutena lightly gasped at the sight of Pit trying to get up.

"H-He's all right! Child? Listen to me! You must find a safe place to hide! Let my centurions handle this!" Palutena called. However, her words did not seem to reach Pit as he stood back up on his feet, taking back the sword.

"N-No. My caretaker...always told me to ignore bullies. B...But, it's like you said...Medusa's a bully that won't stop. She...She's caused my hometown nothing but trouble since I was born. And I...I can't take it anymore! I'm...I'm going to fight!" Pit shouted. The goddess gasped.

"No! Just run and hide! You're no match for that monster! A mere human like you can't match Twinbellow's power!" Palutena cried. Pit groaned and glared at Twinbellows, striking down more centurions with ease. He growled and fought to stand up straight. With a mighty yell, he regained his composure and his wings suddenly fanned open with a shine, surprising both goddess'.

"Wh-What in the...?" Palutena gasped. Medusa seemed surprised as well.

"What? Impossible. That boy...is an ANGEL?" Medusa asked. Pit yelled loudly before charging straight for Twinbellows. The giant hound saw him on the charge and fired a stream of fire, blowing the angel down to the ground. But rather than stay down, Pit stood back up and charged again.

"L-Look at that idiot! He's gonna get himself killed!" the boy from before exclaimed. Pit started swinging the sword at Twinbellow's paw, hitting its body but not inflicting any damage. Twinbellows growled and stomped the ground, causing a quake that threw Pit off balance.

"Strange. Though he is an angel, he has not once tried to fly. Perhaps he is simply unable to?" Medusa thought, watching as Pit continued to try and fight Twinbellows. But each time he tried to attack, the giant dog blew him away and covered him in more bruises and dirt marks.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

"Twinbellows! Kill that angelic brat!" Medusa called. Twinbellows growled and glared down at Pit, bringing both of its front paws down on him. Pit groaned in agony as he felt the weight of Twinbellow's paws.

"G-Get off of me!" Pit exclaimed, feeling his body being crushed by Twinbellows. Palutena gasped.

"No! Leave him alone Medusa!" Palutena exclaimed. She extended her arm, unknowingly causing a small magical outburst that gave Pit's wings a faint glow.

"H-Huh? What?" Pit asked. Medusa gasped, seeing Pit's wings glowing.

"No! That snake Palutena! Twinbellows! Quick! Crush that scrawny chicken NOW!" Medusa shouted. The giant dog roared and was about to bring its giant paws down again, but Pit slipped away and into the air. Everyone watched in amazement as Pit now flew high over Twinbellows.

"Huh? What? WHOA!" Pit exclaimed. Palutena gasped, realizing she enabled the power of flight. Medusa growled at the sight of flying Pit.

"H-Hey! How am I...? I'm flying!" Pit exclaimed. Palutena lightly took grip of her staff.

"A-Ahem. Little angel...do not be alarmed. I am Lady Palutena, the Goddess of Light. I have given to you a special gift, the power of flight. If you are so willing to face Medusa's tyranny, then I put my trust in you to help slay her heinous hound." Palutena explained, reaching Pit's ears. The angel lightly nodded, understanding her completely.

"Th-Thank you...Lady Palutena. I...I won't let Medusa get away with this! I...I WILL protect my home!" Pit exclaimed. With Palutena's guidance, Pit was a brand new force against Twinbellows. He was able to dive right past the beast and strike with a skull cracking blow with the sword against its two heads. He continued swerving around and around, striking Twinbellows with a mighty swing. Medusa continued to watch as her anger bubbled within.

"Why that little...! This can't be happening! I will NOT let my guard dog lose to some little KID!" Medusa growled. From up above, Medusa's scaly hand reached down towards the flying angel. And without him realizing what was going on, she caught him in her grip and dragged him up to her eye level. Palutena gasped as Pit came face to face with Medusa.

"Little angel...what is your name?" Medusa asked. Pit groaned, rattling around to break free.

"M-My name is Icarus! And I WON'T let you get away with terrorizing my home anymore snake! Just because you think you're bigger than me that you can always get your way! I've had it with bullies like you! I won't let you...!" Pit shouted, making Medusa growl and hiss.

"Oh, just SHUT UP already!" Medusa shouted. Suddenly, she emitted a glowing black aura around herself and it encloaked Pit, making him exclaim in pain. He felt as if his soul was being ripped from his infant body. Palutena looked on in horror.

"No! Medusa! S-Stop this! Right now!" she cried. Medusa cackled as Pit started growing weaker in her hand.

"Since you continue to defy me and you dared to attack my hound, I shall RIP your mortal soul from your body and add it to my Underworld army!" Medusa exclaimed. Pit yelled even louder, almost on the brink of death as his feathers began fading away. But suddenly, Palutena reached out and slapped Medusa's hand. The impact caused her to release Pit before he was caught by Palutena. With Pit in hand, the goddes disappeared along with her centurions. Medusa growled and recalled Twinbellows.

"This is NOT over Goddess of Light. I'll get you...and your little angel too!" Medusa growled before vanishing from sight.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Later in Palutena's sanctuary, we find the infant Pit laid down to rest on her bed. He sleeped soundly, still remaining solid and intact even after his close encounter with Medusa. The centurions around Palutena looked on.

"Lady Palutena? What are we going to do with him? It's pretty clear that he's no ordinary human." a strongarm asked.

"Yeah. With those wings on his back, he looks like one of us." another centurion asked. Palutena slowly approached Pit and sat down beside him, gently stroking his hair with her hand.

"I can just tell...there is something truly extrodinary about this young boy. And I know...that Medusa's words are not just bluffs. Perhaps this little one can be the key to defeating her." Palutena muttered. Some of the centurions began questioning what his name was again, trying to remember what the other humans called him. But Palutena remembered the name "Icarus", not feeling that name would fit best for Skyworld's future hero.

"Everyone? I have an announcement to make. From here on, we shall allow this young angel to live among us and become one of us. All of you shall address him by his new name...of Pit." Palutena said, looking down once again at little "Icarus".

_~ Return to the Present ~_

Palutena withdrew her magic mirror and looked down at Pit, asking if he remembered any of that.

"Y-You know? It kind of does make sense. Heh. I guess with everyone calling me "Pit" now, I forgot all about that other name of mine." Pit said. Palutena smiled.

"And we both know what followed since that fateful day. You became the most hard working of all my recruits, working to prove yourself worthy of fighting alongside me and the centurions. You did well Pit and you became captain of my guards for it." Palutena said. Pit lightly blushed.

"Yeah. Thanks again, Lady Palutena, for giving a chance for a better life." Pit said. Palutena lightly blushed and hugged Pit. But suddenly, they could hear someone sniffling from behind. They looked back to see Viridi with Dark Pit, trying to hold back a few tears.

"H-HUH? Pittoo? Viridi? How'd...? When did YOU get in here?" Pit shouted. Viridi wiped her eyes.

"W...We wanted to come see what you guys were up to and...well...we heard your backstory Pit. I...I can't believe you went through all that as a kid. Now I see why you're Palutena's favorite." Viridi said. Dark Pit smirked.

"Not to mention I figured out where your "super cheeky" attitude comes from. Hmph. Looking at that, it makes me kind of proud that we're the same." Dark Pit said. Pit and Palutena looked on before turning to each other and smiling.

**_~ END OF EPISODE 10 ~_**


	11. Episode 11: Beach Side Bozos: Part 1

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 011: Beach Side Bozos - Part I_**

Up in the skies above the Earth, we come into Skyworld where we find the angelic hero Pit and Palutena in her sanctuary, sitting around the table in the kitchen with their guests from the Forces of Nature, Viridi, Dark Pit and Phosphora. They were each enjoying lunch together, having become more close since.

"Well, I heard its officially summer in the human world." Viridi said. Pit seemed a tad surprised.

"Oh really? Wow. Time really flies down there, doesn't it?" Pit asked. Dark Pit nodded.

"Well, it's the same up here. We've been so busy watching over the humans that time's flown past us too Pit. Don't forget." Palutena added. Phosphora set down her utensils and stretched her arms out above her head.

"So...what are we GODS gonna do for summer time? Huh? Or is being on constant "alert" like we are now all we do?" Phosphora asked. Viridi scoffed.

"No. Of course not. We'll think of something..." Viridi said with a sly smirk. The same smirk was caught by Pit and Dark Pit, looking to Palutena who lightly chuckled.

"And by that, she means we've already done so. How would you all like to take a fun three day stay for the beginning of summer? We've found the most BEAUTIFUL beach in the human world for a vacation." Palutena chuckled. The boys gasped as Phosphora burst into a laugh and hugged Viridi.

"Aww! Thanks so much boss! You're the best!" Phosphora exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Viridi's neck. But as she was pushed back, Pit leaped from his seat with cries of joy.

"Woo hoo! The beach!" Pit exclaimed.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Later that day, after gathering together a few of their things to bring, we find Pit and friends descending down onto a sandy stretch of beach in the human world. They came down in a quiet area, behind large boulders, where no humans were able to see them. Each was dressed in a bathing suit for the beach, each with a design that fit them the most. Pit rushed over towards the sea edge and looked out, giving a big and bright smile at the endless stretch of water. He was seen wearing a pair of white trunks with black stripes around the leg openings and waist, marked with an angelic wing on the sides.

"Here we are everyone." Palutena chuckled. Phosphora glanced across the beach from behind the rocks, seeing no signs of any humans around for miles. Once they were sure they were safe, they started to emerge from behind the rocks.

"Nice choice ladies. Clear skies, warm sand, blue ocean...this is the PERFECT place for summer vacation." Phosphora chuckled. She was wearing a lightning blue two piece swimsuit as she looked at Palutena and Viridi, both wearing one piece swimsuits of different colors, one glistening red for Viridi and solid white for Palutena.

"Though your choice for suits are a bit...blech." Phosphora said. Viridi huffed and turned away. Just then, as Pit was taking a deep breath of fresh air, he felt Dark Pit tapping his shoulder.

"Uhhh...guys?" Dark Pit asked "Did you know about THEM?" He directed everyone towards the far side of the beach, groaning at the sight of Hades sitting in a purple striped lounge chair. He wore big thick frame glasses over his eyes. Alongside the villanous lord was the likes of Thanatos and Pandora.

"Hello friends! What ARE the odds?" Hades laughed, waving once he caught sight of them. Everyone groaned heavily.

"WHAT do we have to do to get RID of this dork?" Viridi thought. Pit started to approach Hades, glaring over at him from the side of his chair.

"Hades, this isn't funny. Everytime we plan something fun for US, you always somehow pop up. Why can't you just buzz off and stay in the Underworld?" Pit asked. Hades smirked.

"Because...anything you guys do is more fun." Hades snickered. But just then, a pair of voices were heard laughing. Pit looked over and saw Dyntos and Pyrrhon, seemingly dressed for the beach as well.

"Don't worry about that stick in the mud Pitty. Just think of how many of your FRIENDS are here to party too." Dyntos snickered, carrying a beach ball under his arm.

"Huh? Pyrrhon? Dyntos? Why are you guys here?" Pit asked. Palutena chuckled and stepped up to the angel's side.

"I took the liberty of inviting some of our other friends to join us for our vacation...just in case something like Hades happened." Palutena said. Pyrrhon laughed.

"You should know we NEVER miss out on a day of fun and relaxation! We gods NEED it!" Pyrrhon laughed. Dark Pit groaned.

"Okay. So who else did you invite then Palutena? Because I know Arlon is staying at the sanctuary to keep watch...he ALWAYS does." Viridi asked. Palutena chuckled, suddenly hearing the waves starting to roll and crash, watching as Poseidon himself came rolling in with the tide.

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late. So many beaches in the world that it took me a while to find the correct one." Poseidon explained. Pit soon caught glimpse of Magnus with Gaol at his side, waving from across the beach.

"Hey there angel face. What kept ya?" Magnus called. Gaol smiled, calling out to everyone. Pit lightly smiled at the sight of the others.

"See? When you've got so many friends, having a grouch like Hades doesn't damper the fun." Palutena explained. Hades huffed, commenting that the "grouch" could hear her. Thanatos laughed.

"Oh goody! I always love a big party! So many people to have FUN with! Hoo hoo hoo!" Thanatos laughed, clapping his hands together. Pandora groaned.

"WHY do I hang around with you people?" she thought.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

With all their friends gathered round for some fun in the sun, Pit wasted no time in hitting the ocean with Palutena close behind. On the beach, Viridi stretched out and spread herself out on her beach towel.

"Ahhh...this is what every goddess of nature needs...some time to soak up the sun." Viridi sighed, slipping on a pair of shades before bringing up a tanning mirror to herself. Phosphora was seen out in the sea riding a motorboat with Dark Pit riding along behind her. She laughed as she made a turn and waved to Pit and Palutena.

"Wow! Hey! That looks like fun!" Pit called "Let us have a turn!" Phosphora smirked and brought the boat up to them before slowing to a stop. Dark Pit slipped off as Pit climbed on. He then asked Palutena if she was coming on.

"No thanks Pit. I'm not so good with tiny boats like these. Plus, there's not really any room." Palutena explained, nervously waving her hand. Pit shrugged and put his hands on Phosphora's shoulders. He then heard her revving the engine.

"You'd better hang on tight Pitty! This isn't no kid's toy!" Phosphora chuckled. Suddenly, the motorboat roared off down the waves. Everyone heard the sound of Pit screaming as he struggled to hang onto her. Viridi heard the screams and groaned, setting down her mirror to look out to sea.

"Hey! Can you keep it down? I'm TRYING to sunbathe here." Viridi called. She was suddenly hit in the gut by a bouncing beach ball, watching as Pyrrhon rushed to get it.

"Oops! Sorry there little goddess. Didn't quite see you." Pyrrhon said. But then, they both saw Phosphora turning a sharp corner nearby with the motorboat, sending a giant splash of water onto both of them. As Pyrrhon's flames were extinguished, Viridi found herself drenched and spitting water out of her mouth.

"Sorry there boss! But if you need sunshine to grow, a little WATER can't hurt!" Phosphora laughed. Viridi groaned.

"Why...that little..." Viridi snarled, shaking the water from her shades before squeezing it from her ponytail. Hades was seen out in sea on a purple surfboard, flexing his muscles as he rode a wave towards shore.

"Ha ha! Whaddya say pretty Palutena? Am I good or what?" Hades asked. Palutena glanced on and groaned.

"Oh yeah? Well, I wonder what the god of the sea has to say." Palutena asked, giving a wink to Poseidon nearby. He smirked and waved his hand, suddenly causing the wave he was riding to dissipate, sending him crashing face first into shore. Everyone laughed loudly at the sight.

"Ha ha. CUTE trick." Hades said, muffled by the sand. A while later, Pit and the others were gathered together on the sand as Dark Pit set down a watermelon in the sand before Pit.

"Okay. So what's this called again?" Pit asked, glancing at a stick in his hands. Palutena chuckled and slipped a blindfold over his eyes.

"Its called watermelon smashing. The goal is, while blindfolded, to break open the fruit while we try and direct you towards it." Viridi explained. With blindfold on, Palutena lightly spun Pit in a circle before letting him go. He dazed for a moment before shaking his head and kept both hands on the stick.

"Hee hee! Go get 'em kiddo! It's right there!" Dyntos laughed. Pit soon heard the voices of his friends echoing around him, overlaping the other with directions. Fearing which way to go, Pit seemed to just be swinging around randomly, almost hitting several others like Thanatos and Dark Pit.

"Gah! Hey! The watermelon DUMMY! NOT ME!" Dark Pit shouted, shoving Pit away after almost being hit. Pit stumbled across the sand before bumping face first into something soft. He heard the sound of Palutena chuckling.

"Uhh...Pit? I don't think the watermelon is this way." Palutena said. Pit gulped, fearing he was up against Palutena again. He yelled and leaped back, stumbling on his feet before colliding into Viridi. She groaned and shoved him away.

"You pea brain! The melon is right THERE! Just turn left and swing!" Viridi shouted. Pit groaned, turned around by everyone shoving him. Hades laughed loudly.

"What's the matter Pitty Pat? Can't hit what you can't see? I should have known!" Hades laughed. But as the god of the Underworld continued to laugh, Palutena smirked and called for her staff behind her back. She used her magic to levitate the watermelon into the air and hover it over towards Hades. She dropped it above his head, letting it get stuck on the villain's giant head.

"H-Huh? Hey!" Hades shouted, gripping the watermelon with his hands.

"Pit! You've got it! Melon straight ahead!" Palutena called. Pit heard her words, stopping face front towards Hades and swung. He came straight down on the watermelon, splitting it open as well as striking a blow to Hades' head. He gawked in a daze before falling to the ground with a thud. Pit untied the blindfold from his head.

"Did I get it?" he asked, spotting the unconscious Hades. Thanatos chuckled.

"Well, I suppose you did. I can't which "melon" you were aiming for...the fruit or Hades' melon." Magnus said. Everyone started laughing out loud, leaving Hades against the sandy ground.

**_TO BE CONTINUED  
END OF EPISODE_**


	12. Episode 12: Beach Side Bozos: Part 2

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 012: Beach Side Bozos - Part II_**

The next day of the god's summer vacation in the human world, we find Pit and his band of misfit friends together strolling along together down a wooden dock overseeing the crisp blue ocean. Among Pit and Palutena was Viridi, Dark Pit, Phosphora, Dyntos, Poseidon, Pyrrhon, Gaol and Magnus. Each was disguised in a "modern human" array of clothing, save for Gaol and Magnus. Viridi had been wanting to take this cruise for a long time, never to stop mentioning it.

"Well everyone, this is it. This is the beautiful craft we'll be cruising on. Heh. I can't wait." Viridi said, facing the giant white cruise ship before them. Magnus and Gaol looked on with smirks on their faces. Pit glanced back at the two.

"It was totally cool of you guys to come along with us. Its about time you see how us "gods" spend a vacation." Pit said. Magnus chuckled.

"You kidding angel face? You're not a god. But...it was pretty nice of your goddess to invite the two of us to join ya." Magnus said. Gaol nodded, wanting to find a way to thank Pit for helping her break free from the "dark lord" persona. Pit lightly chuckled, remembering back to that fateful fight.

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you came out of that alive. After I found out you were human, well..." Pit said before Dark Pit took his attention. The two angels looked at each other.

"Hey "Chatter Box"? You'd better keep your eyes on everyone else. They're just starting to board." Dark Pit said. He directed Pit's attention to the walkway leading to the ship, seeing everyone else beginning to board. Pit gasped and rushed to join Palutena, leaving Dark Pit to sigh. Gaol glanced at Dark Pit.

"Say...I don't think we've met. You angel face's brother or something?" Gaol asked. Dark Pit eyed Magnus and Gaol before following Pit.

"Try dark twin born from a cracked mirror." Dark Pit explained. Magnus seemed lightly confused at the thought, questioning if he was telling the truth or not. While walking up the walkway to the ship deck, Palutena faced Viridi.

"If you don't mind me asking Viridi, why didn't we book a cruise on one of the "galaxy cruisers" in the celestial sea? The sky is so magnificent with the constellations." Palutena asked. Viridi smirked, slipping a pair of red framed shades on her face.

"Because, Palutena, I'M the one picking the activities today. And I always wanted to take a boat ride across crystal blue sea water. I find it very relaxing. To me, the sea is apart of nature too since living creatures dwell within it." Viridi explained. Dyntos chuckled, saying he'd take a "galactic cruise" anytime. But just as Pit and the others stepped on the deck and looked around at the other humans traversing it and having fun, Pit's eyes stopped on one individual in a beach chair.

"Uhhh...Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, directing her attention to what appeared to be Hades in the chair. The sound of Pit's voice caused the beach going god to look over. He snickered at the sight of everyone.

"Hello there do-gooders! Hope you don't mind. I NEVER miss out a chance to have fun when you're all gathered like this." Hades said. Pit and the others let out heavy groans, Palutena slapping herself in the face as Viridi looked away bright red. Dark Pit glanced from behind her and sighed.

"Is this guy stalking us or something?" Pit asked.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

The group decided to put Hades' unwanted company aside to start enjoying their cruise together. Viridi was seen setting up a beach chair before settling in. She wore her red swimsuit and her shades as she felt the sun's warmth on her. But just as she was starting to settle, a giant shadow was casted over her.

"Huh? Wh-What the...?" Viridi muttered. She lifted up her shades to see Hades standing in front of her, making Viridi grumble.

"Hades! Move your gross body out of the way! You're blocking the sun!" Viridi exclaimed. Hades looked back and smirked.

"Oh. I'm sorry rosebud. I didn't see you there. I was just catching a few rays myself." Hades said before stepping away. Viridi huffed and settled back in her chair. Meanwhile, we find Palutena wearing her white swimsuit as she swam around in the ship's pool. Seated at the edge of the pool was Pit, lightly swaying his feet in the water. Palutena spotted the angel and swam over.

"Come on Pit. Why aren't you coming in? Don't you want to swim?" Palutena asked. Pit lightly shook his head.

"Nah. Not right now. Just feel like...taking it easy for a...DAH!" Pit shouted before being pushed in from behind by Magnus. The angel fell face flat into the pool water as Magnus chuckled.

"Sorry there angel face. But you came to have fun, right? I don't call "splashing pool water" to be fun." Magnus smirked, walking off after. Pit quickly rose back up from the water and spit from his mouth, making Palutena giggle. Dark Pit was viewing out at the sea from the edge of the deck with Phosphora. But surprisingly, the dark angel had one hand patting the goddess' back, hearing her hurling slightly.

"Ugh. Why didn't you TELL anyone that you get seasick?" Dark Pit asked. Phosphora groaned, wiping her mouth with her arm.

"Because...this was my first time on a boat and I had no idea." Phosphora said. Dark Pit sighed, looking away with hand still on Phosphora's back. Down below, in the lounge of the ship, we see Dyntos on a stage singing karaoke in a very poor tone into a microphone on stage. And while Poseidon seemed to clap out of pity, the other patrons were booing him loudly.

"Get off the stage you old coot!" a man shouted. Dyntos glared out at the audience and grumbled, waving his fist.

"You all better watch who you call OLD before I bring down the hammer...you smart aleck humans!" Dyntos exclaimed. Poseidon groaned, covering his face with his palm.

"Good grief." he thought.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

A while later, we rejoin Palutena and Viridi as they strolled through the halls below the ship deck, exploring for other fun things to do. As they walked, they heard the sound of the ship's horn blowing up above.

"So Viridi, what do you feel like doing? I've heard there's a video arcade, a gourmet restaurant and even an aquatic exhibit on this ship." Palutena asked. Viridi lightly tapped her chin.

"How about we check out this aquatic exhibit? I hear it has very rare fish that you can't find anywhere else." Viridi said. Palutena nodded, liking the idea herself. The pair passed by the game arcade, where they looked in to see Pit and Dark Pit playing against each other on a twin arcade game armed with a set of controls on both sides. They were feverishly pressing buttons and flicking their control sticks.

"Oh ho! You are SO going down this time Pittoo!" Pit shouted. Dark Pit laughed.

"Yeah right! Our score's been four to zero! The "four" being MY wins!" Dark Pit called. But suddenly, the game gave a depressing pixel sound as Dark Pit gawked and Pit cried in victory.

"Ha ha! I WIN!" Pit exclaimed. Dark Pit groaned and looked away.

"Beginner's luck." he said. Palutena chuckled and waved to the boys, asking if they wanted to come and join them in visiting the aquatic exhibit.

"Sure. Why not? I'm bored enough as it is." Dark Pit said. Pit scoffed, saying he only got that way because he lost. But the dark angel huffed and turned his back to his counterpart. The four gathered together in the hall and strolled on through until they came into a large circular room aboard the ship, showcasing various large fish tanks with many exotic and rainbow colored fish. Viridi looked in the tank at all the interesting fish before her eyes.

"Wow. What beautiful colors, wouldn't you say Palutena?" Viridi asked. Palutena chuckled.

"Yes. They're all very beautiful Viridi. Hey. Check out this one." Palutena said. Pit came over to look, seeing a light gold colored fish.

"That one is you Pit. Can't you see the resemblence?" the goddess asked. Pit seemed confused as he glared into the eyes of the fish, narrowing his gaze.

"Uhhh...Lady Palutena? I think you may need glasses. Because I do NOT look like that." Pit said. Viridi seemed very interested in a brightly colored fish, shown with various rainbow colored scales. She giggled lightly at the colors, heard by Dark Pit.

"Man. I can't tell if you're a goddess or some easily amused little girl." Dark Pit said. Viridi groaned and looked back, secretly shooting a few thorns from her fingernails into his rear. Dark Pit yelped, gripping his rear with both hands as Viridi lightly snickered.

"That'll teach you..." Viridi muttered. Afterwards, the group passed on to the gift shop of the ship. Inside were many various and cute knick knack items. Palutena was browsing around at small trinkets such as keychains and special embroided coins as Viridi was trying on different colored lei. She took a delight in sniffing each of the flowers.

"Hmm. They may be fake, but I think they're just beautiful. Maybe I should bring one back to Arlon at the sanctuary? He works WAY too much." Viridi thought. Dark Pit was seen looking at various stuffed animals with the embroided symbol of the cruise ship on their bodies. He groaned in disgust.

"What kind of IDIOT would buy these tacky things?" Dark Pit asked. He then heard Pit calling out to him, asking how he looked. Dark Pit's eyes bulged at the sight of Pit in sun framed glasses, a large straw sunhat on his head and a pair of trunks around his legs. His dark half almost felt like throwing up on sight.

"I withdraw my question. I KNOW such an idiot." Dark Pit said. Palutena and Viridi looked back at Pit and, while Palutena thought he was adorable, Viridi seemed embarrassed.

"Ugh. What a kid he is." Viridi thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_END OF EPISODE _**


	13. Episode 13: Beach Side Bozos: Part 3

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 13: Beach Side Bozos - Part III_**

For their final day at the beach in the human world, we come upon Pit and his merry band of friends inside a large inn situated close by to the beach. It was late one night as the sun was beginning to set and the stars started to appear in the sky. We join Pit and friends inside the cafeteria of the inn,which holds a large performance stage on the far side, holding what appeared to be one final party between everyone. Palutena raised a glass in the air as Thanatos and Phosphora sat next to her.

"We've all had such a wonderful time together in the human world, have we not? So...as we spend our last night together, let us party like no one has ever partied before!" Palutena called. Inside the hall, everyone gave a loud cheer of excitement all around. Inside with Pit and Palutena was Viridi, Phosphora, Magnus, Gaol, Dyntos, Pyrrhon, Hades, Thanatos and Pandora. And with those words, their party had begun. Palutena took a seat at her table as Pit approached.

"Bravo! Bravo job Palutena! That speech was excellent. What a cheerful way to start this party." Viridi said, clapping her hands. Palutena chuckled.

"Thanks. I was practicing that line all afternoon." Palutena said. Pit leaned in close, catching the goddess' attention.

"Uhh...if I may ask Lady Palutena, WHY did you invite Hades and the others from the Underworld to join us?" Pit asked. Palutena looked out at the other villains and nervously let out a small chuckle.

"Because, Pit, this was the only way I could think of to keep a close eye on them. If they're having fun at a party, they wouldn't be causing mischief." Palutena explained. Taking another glance, Pit figured what Palutena was saying made sense. Meanwhile, they were watching a drinking contest between Phosphora and Thanatos, both chugging down a beverage from giant drinking glasses. The winner would be whoever finished faster.

"Phosphora! Phosphora!" Pyrrhon, Magnus and Dyntos cheered.

"C'mon Thanny! Show us that gut of yours is more than just for show!" Hades laughed. It seemed both were at the end as Phosphora suddenly slammed her glass on the table and gasped for breath. She wiped her mouth with moxy.

"WOO HOO! That a girl Phossy!" Pyrrhon laughed. Thanatos finished shortly after, looking on in defeat.

"Oh woe! I lost to you yet again dear missy!" Thanatos sobbed. But unknowingly to the others, it appeared all the drinking had Phosphora a bit "red" under the eyes as she lightly hiccuped afterwards and grew a sly smirk.

"Uh oh. Don't tell me all that drinking turned her drunk. I didn't think gods could even BE drunk." Magnus said. Phosphora lightly giggled, looking over at Viridi not too far from her. As the goddess was looking elsewhere, she felt Phosphora's arm grabbing onto her.

"HEY Vivi! Is this party great or what?" Phosphora laughed, breathing heavily in her face. Viridi took one whiff and gagged, pinching her nose. She shoved the drunken goddess away, watching her falling to the floor.

"UGH! Phosphora! WHAT have I told you about these ridiculous drinking contests of yours? This ALWAYS happens!" Viridi shouted. But Phosphora continued to chuckle, even on the floor. She then was noticed upon by Pandora from above.

"Such a drunken fool. You're going to let your body go to waste if you keep drinking like that." Pandora mocked. But Phosphora suddenly punched her in the face, causing her to tumble back as she rose.

"Now you see here little missy! I...I...I do NOT have a...a...a...drinking p-p-p...oop." Phosphora said, suddenly falling over onto Viridi.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

A while later, as the party continued to be in full swing, Palutena took use of the stage within to invite people up for a karaoke contest. Everyone seemed eager to partake as Pit was the first person to give it a try.

"All right everyone. Prepare to be blown away!" Pit chuckled, taking microphone from Palutena. Pit searched through the songs before choosing one he knew the words to. And when the music started, he was seen snapping his fingers to the beat and tapping his foot. He sung perfectly with the lyrics, receiving cheers from his friends in the crowd.

"Wow. Who knew angel face could sing?" Magnus asked, hearing Gaol lightly chuckling from behind. Palutena lightly clapped as she watched Pit singing.

"Well Palutena, Pit's not such a bad singer after all. And here I thought I was in for a earbleed." Viridi said, leaning in close. Palutena chuckled.

"But of course. Pit makes up his own victory songs when he's out at work. So of course he'd be a great singer." Palutena said. Suddenly, there seemed to be trouble on stage as Dark Pit had jumped up and was fighting Pit for the microphone.

"Step aside you little twit. Let me show you REAL singing." Dark Pit said, taking the mike and bumping Pit away. He changed the track to a different song and rock music began playing through the karaoke machine. But unlike the great Pit, Dark Pit could not hold a tune. His singing caused some of the others in the crowd to cover their ears.

"Oh no! Someone clam this whipper snapper up before he pops my ears!" Dyntos cried. But as "brilliant" as always, Pyrrhon did not seem to mind his bad singing.

"Oh I dunno. He sounds pretty good to me." Pyrrhon said. Thanatos glared over at him, asking if he could be that "musically deaf". Pit climbed back on stage and grabbed the microphone, locking horns with Dark Pit again.

"Will you give me that? You're obviously worse a singer than me! You're gonna make people's ears bleed!" Pit shouted. Dark Pit groaned.

"Shut up! I was just warming up you clod!" Dark Pit shouted "Deh! Now let GO!" They continued fighting for the microphone until both were suddenly forced off stage and the mike was grabbed by Hades.

"PLEASE! You two amateur hours couldn't hold a CANDLE next to the superstar of the Underworld." Hades sneered, stroking his long hair in a cocky fashion. But as soon as he took the stage, Palutena and Viridi seemed horrified with eyes as wide as possible.

"Oh PLEASE no! If Pittoo's a bad singer, I dread what kind of voice HE has!" Viridi shouted. As he changed the music, he started to grow a sneer as he started singing "Bad to the Bone" as poorly and out of tune as possible. The sound of his singing terrorized the girls as well as the twin angels. Everyone was grabbing their ears agian.

"Gah! This guy sings worse than that other one!" Magnus cried. Gaol groaned in agony.

"Someone get him OFF the stage before my head explodes!" she cried. He continued to sing, damaging the ears of everyone but Thanatos.

"Whoo! Go Hades! You ROCK!" Thanatos laughed. But when all was too much, everyone began pelting Hades with whatever they could get their hands on for him to stop.

"SHUT UP!" they all exclaimed, abruptly ending Hades' song and knocking him into the wall behind.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Having finally silenced Hades, the party continued on as it did before with everyone enjoying themselves greatly. Hades sat at a separate table, joined by Thanatos and Pandora.

"Well, you brought it on yourself by singing so horribly." Pandora said. Hades lightly groaned.

"Hey. I thought I was pretty good. Thanny enjoyed it." Hades said. Nearby, Palutena and Viridi were seen playing cards with each other. From the way their cards appeared, the two were playing hanafuda between one another with Pit watching.

"So...what do you think we'll be doing once we return to our sanctuaries? Not much has been happening since the whole fiasco with Hades." Viridi asked, drawing from the deck. Palutena lightly tapped her chin.

"Hmm. I can't really say for sure. It's been pretty peaceful. Maybe I'll finally start up that idea of mine for a boot camp for the centurions." Palutena said. Pit merely shrugged.

"I don't know either. Maybe we could, I dunno, stay an extra day? No one says we have to keep watch when its peaceful like this." Pit said. Palutena lightly chuckled, patting Pit's head.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Palutena chuckled "Well, maybe we could. Whaddya think Viridi?" Viridi looked at her cards before glancing again at Palutena, lightly smiling.

"Heh. Why not? This is summer after all, the time of year for fun and merriment. It's not like us gods have a lot to do when its peaceful in the human world." Viridi said. As Pit seemed happy about the idea, Palutena could faintly hear the sounds of the ocean waves lapping against the seashore. She looked out a window and saw the water glistening under the star lit sky.

"Hey. I know. To celebrate our decision for an extra day of fun, anyone up for a moonlight swim?" Palutena asked. Pit smiled, as did Viridi.

"Swimming under the moonlight. Wow. That sounds heavenly." Viridi muttered, looking out the same window behind her. They soon found themselves out the door as Dark Pit caught glance of their actions and watched from the window. But Pit saw him and went back inside, grabbing hold of his arm.

"H-Huh? Hey! What are you...doing?" Dark Pit asked, being pulled out by Pit.

"Come on. We were gonna go for a moonlight swim. We just thought you'd like to come join us." Pit said. But as Dark Pit struggled, the others caught ear of their plans and everyone else soon decided to join the angels in stepping out. Soon, all of the party guests were together under the moonlit sky, enjoying the last moments of their party beneath the glowing light of the moon.

**_~ END OF EPISODE 13 ~_**


	14. Episode 14: Sweet Smell of Love

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 014: Sweet Smell of Love_**

In the calming and peaceful Skyworld above the human world, today's tale begins with us taking a peek in at Pit tending to Palutena's indoor flower garden. She liked to keep her favorite flowers grown from both Earth and Skyworld above safe. We find the angelic hero dressed with a white apron and carrying a yellow watering can, going to each flower and gently watering them.

"There we go. Drink up guys." Pit said. He sighed with relief and decided to stop for a break. He then looked down at the apron around him.

"I REALLY wish Lady Palutena would stop making me wear this. Then again, at least my tunic doesn't get dirty." Pit said. He then picked up the watering can and started watering the last of the flowers. When he was done, he slipped out of the apron and joined Palutena in her sanctuary's kitchen, busy trying out her latest recipes she read from her favorite magazine, "Goddess' Weekly". Viridi was seen in the room as well, sitting at the table with a strange looking flower in a bright red pot.

"Hey Lady Palutena. I finished watering your garden." Pit said. Palutena turned to the angel and smiled, thanking him before he went over to join Viridi. He caught a glimpse of the flower sitting before Viridi. It appeared to be bright gold with curly soft leaves coming from the center. It had dark orange markings on each petal.

"Huh? What'cha doing there Viridi? I never saw this flower before." Pit said. Viridi glanced at him.

"It's a flower that I personally grow myself. It can only be found around my sanctuary. It's called Lover's Blossom. The reason for the name is because, once every year, it gives off a special kind of pollen. One whiff is said to make its inhaler fall head over heels for the very first thing they see. It's close to that time of year so I wanted to see for myself the effects of the pollen." Viridi said. Pit smirked.

"Okay then. Just make sure YOU'RE not there when it finally blows. I don't want you going "gaga" for the wrong guy." Pit said, snickering quietly as he rejoined Palutena. But Viridi merely huffed, looking back to her flower.

"Oh SURE Pit. Like I'm dumb enough to fall for that. I'm the goddess of nature after all. This little flower wouldn't dare breath its pollen on me." Viridi said. Sensing that nothing was going to happen, Viridi went to the sink to get herself a drink of water. She came back to the table and began taking a sip when the flower's petals started to curl back.

"Hmm? What in the world?" Viridi muttered. She leaned in close, wondering what was happening, until a giant cloud of gold dust was blown out from the flower's center, covering Viridi's face.

"Wh-What the...? Hack! GAK!" Viridi coughed, swatting the pollen away from her face. She started to sneeze, catching the other's attention.

"Huh? Everything okay Viridi?" Palutena asked. Viridi coughed as she wiped the last of the pollen from her face. She looked at the glistening pollen speckles on her palm and gasped.

"Uh oh. Don't tell me that was the pollen that makes whoever inhales it madly in...!" Viridi gasped. Suddenly, she felt a dizzy sensation coming over her as she put her hand to her forehead. She glanced back up, spotting Pit first next to Palutena. And much to Pit's horror, her eyes turned into hearts as she quickly started to blush.

"Uhhhh...Viridi? Why are you looking at me that way?" Pit asked, sounding cowardly in his tone. Viridi lightly giggled, sounding like a schoolgirl as she got up and approached Pit. Palutena watched her taking hold of Pit's arm, making Pit turn bright red.

"V-V-V-Viridi?" Pit cried.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

Pit sat down with Viridi still clinging to him as Palutena quickly fished out her flower encyclopedia, stored nearby with her various cookbooks. She looked up Lover's Blossom in the book.

"Ah. Here we go. Okay. Let's see. Pollen makes whoever inhales it madly in love...we know that. Yadda yadda yadda." Palutena said, skipping lines. She came to a stop when she found the section about how to cure the pollen's effect. She did not seem too pleased however.

"Uh oh. Uhh...Pit? I found how to cure Viridi. B-But...it's gonna be tricky." Palutena said. Pit looked to the goddess, asking how so as Viridi leaned in closer. Palutena set the book down in front of Pit.

"Apparently, the only way to snap Viridi out of her love sickness is with pollen from an equally powerful flower, the Despicable Weed. However, it only grows...in the Underworld. And if I remember correctly, only HADES owns any living samples of it." Palutena said. Pit gulped, thinking of the sight of Hades' face.

"Y-You're serious? I have to go get a flower from HADES' lair? There MUST be another way!" Pit shouted. Palutena sighed.

"If there was, I'd tell you. But if we don't cure Viridi, you'll have your own fan girl clinging onto you for eternity." Palutena said. Pit gulped, looking down at Viridi's blushing face. His once timid face quickly turned firm.

"O-Okay. I'll do it. Let's go Lady Palutena." Pit said. He slipped his arm free of Viridi before making a break out of the room. But with the sight of Pit gone, Viridi started to sniffle and she seemed on the verge on crying. Palutena gasped and waved her hands.

"Oh! No no no no no! Don't cry Viridi! I'll...I'll think of something! Oh! I know!" Palutena exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and, in a magical burst, Dark Pit suddenly poofed into the room.

"Huh? What? How did I get here?" Dark Pit asked. He suddenly heard Viridi cooing nearby and glanced at her. He seemed a bit spooked by her sudden gaze, believing Dark Pit to be Pit. From behind, Palutena lightly smiled.

"Wait. Why are you looking at me like that Viridi? You look like you're...oh no. No! No no no! Stay away from me!" Dark Pit cried before Viridi suddenly dove at him. The two wrestled around on the floor as Dark Pit pleaded to get free. But Palutena nervously chuckled.

"Sorry Pittoo. We need you to watch her while Pit and I run an errand. Be right back." she said, darting out of the room. Dark Pit yelled loudly as he continued struggling against her.

"GAH! Get her off me! St-Stop it! GAH!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

With his goal as clear as day, Pit made for the door leading out of Skyworld and was soon diving down towards the Underworld, guided by Palutena using her power of flying. His shining feathers kept his path clear as he flew deeper and deeper into the darkness of the world of the dead. He carried his silver bow in hand, flying past any Underworld minions that seemed to pass him.

"Okay. So far so good...maybe since this is a time of peace, Hades won't even notice us." Pit said. Palutena nodded, figuring this may be the case as the Underworld monsters haven't attacked them yet. They flew deeper still, soon finding themselves surrounded by nothing but darkness. Pit looked around him, unable to see anything.

"All right. Now where's the Despicable Weed?" Pit asked. Palutena, watching Pit's path from her sanctuary, looked around the darkened ground beneath. But before she could respond, the booming face of Hades suddenly appeared.

"BOO!" he exclaimed, swinging a punch that blew Pit back quite a way. He managed to catch his balance and stopped in midair, face to face with the giant god.

"Ha ha ha ha! You NEVER see that coming! Oh! I love teasing you so Pitty Pat! But tell me...WHY are you, of all angels, in MY neck of the woods?" Hades asked. Pit groaned.

"Look Hades. I don't have time to deal with you. Viridi is ill and I need a flower from your realm to cure her. She's under the effects of the Lover's Blossom and I need Despicable Weed to fix her." Pit said. But Hades snickered.

"REALLY? That little rosebud is all lovey dovey now? Ooh! How interesting! This would be the most perfect time to take over her sanctuary. Thanks for telling me Pitty Pat." Hades said. Pit groaned, arming himself with his bow and taking aim.

"You will NOT lay one greasy finger on Viridi's sanctuary! Now, just hand over the flower and no one will get hurt!" Pit shouted. Hades started to laugh, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Pit.

"Sorry Pitty! But if you want any kind of antidote for your sickly friend, you're gonna have to FIGHT for it!" Hades shouted, trying to clap Pit between his hands. But the angel avoided his giant hands and flew through the air. Hades snarled and started firing blasts of energy from his eyes. Pit narrowly ducked and dodged each blast.

"This is bad Pit. Hades clearly knows what Lover's Blossom's effect is on those who inhale its pollen. It looks like we're gonna have to fight Hades for it." Palutena said. Pit groaned.

"Yeah! I know! But Hades won't stop me from helping Viridi!" Pit shouted. Hades chuckled and lined up one of his palms at Pit. It began emitting a glowing light, turning vile and purple.

"Try and dodge THIS you little pest!" Hades bellowed. Pit gasped, spotting Hades' attack. As a giant beam was fired from his palm, Pit quickly dodged it by flying upward in the air. Suddenly, Palutena saw something down by Hades' legs. It appeared to be a dark colored flower with wicked purple petals.

"Pit! That's it! It's the Despicable Weed!" Palutena called. Pit glanced down and saw the flower as well.

"Aha! There you are!" Pit called. But as he dove down, Hades swatted Pit away like a fly. He flew backwards in the air before catching himself.

"I don't think so Pitty! I'm not stupid enough to just let you waltz out of here! You're MINE!" Hades shouted, drawing both arms back. Pit gasped as Hades' giant hands clapped down around him. The wicked god laughed, believing he had the angel within. But as he opened his hands, he saw Pit was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? WHAT? Where'd he go?" Hades exclaimed. He looked back to see Pit making a dive for the vile flower. He quickly plucked it with one hand, swooping back into the air and heading for the surface.

"All right! I got it! Let's go Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted. But Hades growled, reaching up for him with his hand.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" Hades shouted. But just as he grabbed him, Palutena used her powers to warp Pit away, leaving only a few white angel feathers in Hades' clutches. He glared around at the empty space before him and sighed.

"Over already? Come on now Pitty. I was just BORED, that's all. I wasn't REALLY gonna kill you." Hades said with a shrug.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~  
_**

Having narrowly avoided Hades' clutches, Pit returned to Skyworld and brought the Despicable Weed into the sanctuary's kitchen with Palutena, finding Dark Pit being hugged to death by the infected Viridi.

"P-Please! Somebody get her OFF me!" Dark Pit exclaimed. Palutena pulled Viridi away from Dark Pit and directed her back at Pit. He quickly shook the flower in front of her, watching as black dust like pollen sprinkled on Viridi. One sniff caused Viridi to give out a powerful sneeze, blowing the flower clean out of Pit's hands. But that sneeze seemed to have done the trick as Viridi's heart eyes were gone.

"Huh? What? What just happened? UGH! And what is that HORRIBLE smell?" Viridi exclaimed, pinching her nose. Pit and Palutena looked at one another and chuckled, quickly filling Viridi in on what had happened. The sheer thought made her repulsed.

"Wh-WHAT? You mean I was...in love with...with HIM?" Viridi shouted, pointing at Pit. She started to gag, turning away with finger pointed in her mouth. Palutena giggled.

"I don't see what the big deal was Viridi. I happen to think it was very sweet. PLUS...when I was reading up about what the pollen of Lover's Blossom truly does, it says that it actually AMPLIFIES one's inner feelings towards the first person they see. So MAYBE..." Palutena teased, causing Viridi to turn bright red. She glared back at Palutena with arms flailing around.

"WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT? Don't you DARE say it Palutena! DON'T YOU DARE!" Viridi exclaimed, sounding like a terrified school girl. But Palutena couldn't help but laugh out loud as Pit joined in.

**_END OF EPISODE 14_**


	15. Episode 15: Pit Meets Hercules

**_Kid Icarus: Modern Uprising_**

**_Episode 015: Pit Meets Hercules_**

Deep inside Palutena's sanctuary in Skyworld, we come upon Pit training the centurion soldiers inside a magical space created by the goddess' magic. They were facing off against several hordes of Hades' Underworld monsters, created by Dyntos for the purpose of preparing them for future battles.

"Keep eyes on the target men! We must always be ready should Hades rear his ugly head from the Underworld!" Pit called, encouraging his men. The centurions saluted Pit before facing back against the Underworld copies. Just then, Pit received a call from Palutena, hearing her voice echoing nearby.

"Pit? Do you have a minute? I need you for something important. Please come to the observatory quickly." Palutena said. Pit nodded, telling his men to take five as he bolted out. He rushed through the halls and came upon Palutena's observatory, hosting a large glowing sphere that appeared to be the Earth.

"You called Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, stopping at the edge of her globe. Palutena nodded and raised her staff, pointing it towards a town not too far from where Pit's final battle with Hades took place. It appeared to be ancient Rome.

"Recently, I've been noticing a lot of Underworld activity going on around this human town. That can only mean that Hades is trying to overstep his boundary again." Palutena said. Pit groaned.

"Geez. Doesn't that side show freak know how to behave? And I'm guessing you want me to check it out?" Pit asked. Palutena turned to the angel and nodded.

"Yes. If Hades IS overstepping his boundaries, I want to get on top of him before its too late." Palutena said. Pit nodded.

"Understood. I'll head out right away." Pit said. He rushed out of the room as Palutena looked back to the city on her globe.

"Hades...I don't know WHAT you're up to, but I'm not going to stand aside while you harm innocent humans." Palutena said. As Pit came upon the doorway, Palutena opened the gates and Pit dived through. He entered the human world from just above the city of Rome. Palutena activated her power of flight and emitted a strange glow from Pit's wings. He could see a gang of Monoeye zooming by.

"Huh? Where are they going?" Pit asked. Palutena observed Pit's area and sighed.

"I knew it. Hades is trying to harvest more souls again. Pit? Get down there and drive off those Underworld monsters." Palutena instructed. Pit nodded, flying down towards the city after the Monoeye. But just as soon as he landed, one of them was rocketed back towards him. He yelled and ducked down, avoiding it entirely.

"H-Huh? Whoa!" Pit exclaimed, dodging another one. Judging from the way they came racing back, it seemed clear that someone was THROWING them back. Pit looked ahead and gasped, seeing a large muscular man in a suit of golden armor. He was throwing around the Monoeye like they were nothing.

"WOW! L-Lady Palutena! Are you SEEING THIS?" Pit gasped. Palutena gasped at the sight of the strange man.

"He's...He's throwing around those Underworld minions like...like garbage! Who IS this human? Could he be related to Magnus?" Palutena asked. With the last Monoeye dispatched, the mysterious man turned towards Pit.

"Huh? An angel? What's an angel doing here?" he asked. Pit rushed over and stopped but inches away from him.

"That...was...AWESOME! You're, like, the STRONGEST human I've ever met! Who are you?" Pit asked. Seeing Pit's enthusiasm in his eyes, the man crossed his arms.

"My name's Hercules. Who are you little guy?" he asked.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

After their introduction, Pit began following alongside Hercules throughout the city streets. All seemed peaceful and calm amongst the other citizens, some even cheering Hercules for his "show" earlier.

"Wow. The people here really admire you. That was some display of power you showed earlier." Pit said. Herc chuckled.

"Well, I AM this town's guardian after all. No one lays a hand on this city as long as I'm here." Herc explained. Pit smiled.

"You know? The way you were throwing around those Underworld monsters...reminds me of another muscular human I've met. Do you know a man by the name of Magnus?" Pit asked. Just then, he heard a too familiar chuckle nearby. They turned around to see Magnus with arms crossed and weapon on his back.

"You talking about me angel face?" Magnus asked. Pit gasped at the sight of his friend.

"Hey! Magnus! What are you doing here?" Pit asked. Magnus smirked, telling Pit that "hero boy" here invited him here to compete in Hades' spectacle match.

"Huh? Spectacle match?" Pit asked. Herc nodded.

"A while back, this creepy guy named Hades came around here, asking for me and if I was truly the world's strongest man. After a brief exchange of words, he decides to give me a "test". For a week now, he's been sending his goons from the Underworld to fight me. If I couldn't keep the town safe for the entire week, I'd lose my title AND he said he'd take over Rome." Herc explained. Pit gasped.

"What? No way! Hades can't do this! He knows better than this! Hercules? Count me in on this fight! Hades is MY enemy too. If he wants a fight, he'll get it from all three of us together." Pit said. Magnus smirked as Hercules seemed a bit surprised. But then, Pit felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to see Dark Pit.

"You ain't kicking any Underworld behinds without me. Viridi wanted me to check things out here. So I'm in too." Dark Pit said. With only a nod, Pit thanked him for lending a hand.

"Well, all right. If you all want to help, I appreciate it. Today's a really big deal. It's the last day of Hades' "bet". I'm supposed to face his biggest horde of Underworld freaks at the colosseum. If I don't beat them all, he's gonna win." Herc explained. The others nodded, assuring Herc that they weren't going to let him down. With the four banded together, they entered the roman colosseum, seeing a large group of Underworld monsters led by Thanatos, a Hewdraw head, Pandora and Twinbellows. Seen looming over the colosseum from behind was the giant god Hades.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! So, Hercules, you've done quite the good job of keeping my men at bay. However, I fear today will be even too much for YOU! I hereby challenge your "godly might" with EVERYTHING I have to throw at you! If you can't defeat everyone before you, Rome is MINE!" Hades laughed. But Pit stepped forward and drew his bow, catching his attention.

"Hmm? WHAT? You're here too Pitty?" Hades shouted.

"That's right Hades! In the name of the goddess of light and the wellbeing of all humanity, I will NOT let you terrorize this city and its inhabitants!" Pit shouted. Dark Pit drew out his bow as Magnus grabbed hold of his blade. Hercules cracked his knuckles.

"Hmm. This could be interesting. My entire Underworld army against the four biggest "pests" I've come to known. PERFECT. I couldn't have picked a more perfect day to plan this. Very well Pitty! Boys? Show 'em how it's done! ATTACK!" Hades called. With a wave of his hand, he sent his horde of Underworld minions towards them. Pit and the others suddenly charged as well.

"GYAH!" both sides exclaimed, meeting in a large explosion of ferocity. Pit and Dark Pit began pummeling down the weaker flying Underworld monsters as Magnus started bashing Hewdraw with his club. Hercules was able to grab Thanatos by his leg and spin him around, chucking him directly into a Reaper and destroying it.

"Hoo! What a ride!" Thanatos groaned before passing out. Twinbellows roared and came charging for Hercules, catching him off guard before ramming him into the walls of the colosseum.

"Hey! Heel dog!" Dark Pit shouted, firing an arrow straight at Twinbellows' behind. The dog yipped slightly before turning back with a growl, egged on by Dark Pit's smirk.

"Yeah. That's right! Come and get me you bad dog!" he shouted, luring the beast away from Hercules. Pit was crossing blades with Pandora, both seemingly in a stalemate. Hewdraw suddenly took a giant leap in the air.

"Here I come human!" he shouted. Magnus groaned and raised his sword to shield, but Hercules came in with a charging punch, sending the monstrous head flying and running over some Underworld monsters. Meanwhile, Pit pushed Pandora back before being attacked by a gang of Reapers.

"Whoa! Back off!" Pit shouted, unleashing a stream of arrows. The fighting inside the colosseum was so intense that Hades seemed very intrigued and pleased at the same time.

"Wow. This is quite epic. At the rate this fight is going, I don't know which side will win." Hades said. But suddenly, everyone looked into the air to see a giant orb of light forming above them.

"Huh? What in the world is THAT?" Magnus asked. Pit looked at it and gasped.

"Oh boy. EVERYONE RUN!" Pit cried. He suddenly started to rush out of the arena, joined after by Dark Pit and the others. Pandora and the others rushed outside as well before the giant orb came crashing down into the colosseum, obliterating all of Hades' monsters in a single shot. The god groaned.

"Darn that Palutena! She HAS to be a party pooper!" Hades growled. He then looked ahead to see the looming figures of Palutena, Viridi and another god, Zeus.

"That's enough fun for you Hades. We know about what you've been up to." Palutena said. The god of thunder, Zeus, crossed his arms with a firm gaze. He was seen with a long beard with jagged ends and a long white toga stretching across his chest.

"The goddess of light and nature told me what you've been doing to the people of this town...and to my own boy as well. I cannot allow you to cause havoc and disorder anymore." Zeus said. Pit and Dark Pit gasped, turning to Hercules.

"Wait! HE'S YOUR DAD?" they exclaimed. Magnus simply glanced and smirked.

"What? You two boneheads didn't know about Zeus? Boy, you're idiots." Magnus said. Dark Pit growled and turned to him, asking how he knew. Magnus chuckled and told him he heard about Zeus from "hero boy", having believed him after meeting Pit.

"Darn it all. And all I was doing was just for fun. I've been BORED in the Underworld as of late. And when I get bored, I crave destruction. So SORRY I was ticking off three other gods." Hades said before vanishing. With Hades and his forces gone, Viridi groaned.

"Honestly. We should put a restraining order on that guy...or a leash." Viridi said.

**_~ KID ICARUS ~_**

We now rejoin Pit and all his friends together again in Skyworld, congratulating Hercules on his hard work against Hades' forces. They held a large party in the grounds around the santuary.

"You are one amazing human Hercules. I'll give you that, especially since your dad is a god himself." Viridi said, hinting over at Zeus. The god merely chuckled and waved.

"So...what's next for the mighty Hercules? Surely you'll need a rest after fighting Hades for a week." Pit said. Hercules smirked.

"Nah. I've still got plenty of energy. Besides, I have a family waiting for me back on Earth." he said. Pit seemed to lightly gasp, but smiled just the same.

"Well, tell your family I said "hi". And I hope we meet again someday." Pit said. Herc chuckled.

"When in Rome, stop by for a visit sometime." he said, shaking the angel's hand.

**_END OF EPISODE 15_**


End file.
